Love United Series: Book 4:To Have And To Have Not
by ExistInspire
Summary: Randy Orton watches as a new recruit to the RAW locker room has an unfortunate accident and steps in to help her. Will love bloom or are these two superstars only bound together through guilt?
1. The Injury

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and along with the mortal fear of being sued, I only lay claim to the story idea and any real life similarities are completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Randy Orton watches as a new recruit to the RAW locker room has an unfortunate accident and steps in to help her. Will love bloom or are these two superstars only bound together through guilt?

**Genre:** Romantic and Dramatic – Keep tissues handy at parts.

**Additional Characters:** Shawn, Trish, Paul, Matt, Jeff and Stacy (as Angels on the Other Side) and some others. The main female lead is also a WWE superstar.

**Additional Information:** Fourth novel in the **Love United **Series.

**A/N:** The characters in this story have been put together at least once that I know of on the site, and it sucked when I found out but the actual idea is different from anything I've done this far, and I don't think anyone else has it yet either. Since someone else beat me to it, I hope someone else uses this idea when the story is over and done. Carry on and write wonderful masterpieces with it, but do remember where it comes from. I am using Randy when he broke away from Evolution but I am also making Ric Flair a good guy for the time being. I tend to like the old guy and don't want to make him an ass in this.

* * *

"You **HAVE** to stop this match right now!" Randy screamed as he sat beside the young lady's side, not wanting to leave when she had just admitted something didn't feel right. 

He had been there plenty of times, more then he wanted to count, going on his sixth concussion in as many weeks, and for the sake of this woman's sanity he was damn sure going to stay by her side until they knew she was indeed alright and it had just been a scare.

The girl was new, someone brought over from Smack Down because she wanted more then pillow fight matches and underwear throwing contests. She wanted to really wrestle and with that came what was now happening in front of the world, the possible injury.

"What's the matter with her anyway?" Ric asked, not wanting to get involved. This woman had asked to be in this match and was now probably complaining about the force they all used against each other.

She opened her eyes then and instead of focusing in on Randy which he had expected, the stayed in place, not moving at all. It looked like she had just had her lights knocked out.

"I can't see, please help me, I can't see anything!" she screamed, choosing that moment to try and get up and get things running back to normal. She obviously knew where she was, and who she was but she had a totally separate idea of where to go then the rest of them.

Grabbing her by the arm, afraid to let her go for fear she might do more damage to herself then already done, he got a good grip on her and cradled her into his arms, her head now lying tightly between his chest.

Something sure wasn't right if the young girl was having trouble seeing where she was and even the little things in front of her. He did the only thing he knew to do, he got out of the ring as gingerly as he could and headed up the ramp. The medic's could help her and if they couldn't well it was just too damn bad, he was going to the hospital with her.

Ric threw him a disgusted look as he watched his tag team partner now walking out of the ring and down the ramp with the third part of the other team strapped to his chest. If this was some sort of plan for television he was pretty pissed he hadn't been told about it.

Getting her to the back, he laid her down on a nearby stretcher and as the camera men followed him back he shoved them out of the way.

"The girl is injured, most probably blind and all you assholes want to do is tape it, well screw off and let somebody help her. This isn't a game now boys." He growled, shadowing her from the cameras which were still being shoved in her face.

In one easy movement, Randy grabbed the closest one by the shirt and was going to make an example of him. Pushing him against the wall, the cameramen then took off back to the ring to tape Flair and left Randy seething and waiting for some help.

"Don't worry sweets, they tried to tape you and I wouldn't let them. Help will be on the way soon I swear."

* * *

A few hours laterhe stood outside of the hospital room patiently wondering what was going on inside as he was trapped on the outside. It didn't take much for him to find out as the door opened then and a nurse made her way down the hall, followed slowly by a doctor. 

"Are you a family member?"

"No, but I am her friend. I was the one that was brought in with her. Can you tell me what happened to her Doc?" Randy asked his hands balled up into a fist, awaiting the answer. To say he was worried now was an understatement.

"Well overall her physical body seems fine; everything is able to move and is very alert. The only thing that seems to be causing her pain and discomfort is the pain in her eyes. I am afraid after running some tests it doesn't look good for her."

Randy threw the doctor a look, explaining his misunderstanding of what the doctor was trying to tell him now. "What do you mean Doc?"

"Sorry sir, what I am trying to say is that your friend took quite a hit to her eyes and it seems it has left her temporarily blind."

"So then it should go away in a couple days is what you're saying right man?"

"No Mr. Orton that isn't what I'm saying. It doesn't look permanent at this stage but it could very well get that way. We will keep her here for a couple of days to observe and to make sure she is having the pain dealt with, but we don't know how long she could stay this way."

As he shook the doctor's hand and watched him walk away he walked up to the window of the room and casually looked in, shocked and sick with the feeling that she couldn't look back and see him right as he was.

"I can't believe this, I made her blind." He said to himself as he stared at her through the window. There was really nothing he could do for her except make sure that for as long as she was like this he was by her side to be her eyes. It was the only thing he could think of after what he had done to her.

* * *


	2. The Breakup

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and along with the mortal fear of being sued, I only lay claim to the story idea and any real life similarities are completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Randy Orton watches as a new recruit to the RAW locker room has an unfortunate accident and steps in to help her. Will love bloom or are these two superstars only bound together through guilt?

**Genre:** Romantic and Dramatic – Keep tissues handy at parts.

**Additional Characters:** Shawn, Trish, Paul, Matt, Jeff and Stacy (as Angels on the Other Side) and some others. The main female lead is also a WWE superstar.

**Additional Information:** Fourth novel in the **Love United **Series.

**A/N:** Thank you all to everyone that reviewed the last story in the series and to anyone thus far that has reviewed this one. I tend to do thank you chapters at the end of each story because I want each person to have their own unique thank you for all the support they give me, so if you are new to my writing and I do not thank you here personally, just wait until the end and you will get the thank you that you deserve. This chapter will tell you who the female lead really is, since I didn't tell you that in the first chapter and it will also sow together some of the seeds for the romance in later chapters. No one dies in this one folks, so the sadness will be there but on the down low. To Lori I just want to say this, after going back and reading the review chapters on all of my stories, you did not do 70 percent but by far close to 90. So please accept my apologies on the error in the thank you chapter of a Walk to Remember.

* * *

He couldn't remember the last time he slept. He only knew that it had been what felt like weeks ago. He shouldn't have been in the ring that night, and he knew better then to get in the ring with a female and go all out. The last thing he had wanted to happen always seemed too and for that he would always be eternally sorry. 

Making his way back to the archway where he would continue with his waiting he noticed a blond haired man already sitting there, the expression on his face one that couldn't be hidden no matter how far away Randy had been from him.

As he stumbled closer he noticed who the man was and his stomach immediately hit rock bottom. There had been a huge party only six months before to celebrate the upcoming nuptials of this couple so it would be hard not to know why he was here, but Randy knew instantly he didn't like it, not one bit.

"Charlie man what are you doing here? Did someone call you and tell you what happened on Raw?"

Charlie turned to him then, his face unmistakably ashen and tear stained as if someone very close to him had died. It was only when he spoke that Randy knew this wasn't going to turn into a social visit. Not by a long shot.

"No one needed to call me you asinine jerk. I knew she was making a mistake heading back to Raw again what with all the guys on the show trying to prove themselves. I wasn't far off either considering what I just found out her prognosis was. What the hell were you thinking out there man? You could have killed her."

Randy ran a hand through what was now left of his hair, which he had shaved after one of the biggest matches of his career with Triple H only months before. He didn't have the words to tell Charlie how upset he was himself at what had happened. The only thing he really had going for him now was that he had taken her away from the match and done what was needed so that indeed she wasn't laying dead somewhere.

"Jackie agreed to the match Charlie, what the hell was I supposed to do. The last time I checked she was a grown woman who knows the impact of the job."

It was obviously taking everything within Charlie not to hit him then and there, and Randy couldn't have been happier that they were both standing in the middle of a hospital wing at that moment. The last thing he wanted to do now was get into a fist fight with Charlie over his fiancée.

_That's right pal, she isn't your woman, and you have no business being here with her now._ His inner voice had been brow beating him for the last two days, and he knew better then to argue with it. It was always right. The only thing he knew now was that he had to stay with her, because no matter what way you shook the dice, it was his match that had done this to her. No matter what Charlie Haas or anyone else thought.

"Yeah well she can't see anymore Randy, so if you can live with that then I guess there is nothing left to say. If you don't mind, I need to go be with her now. Let her know that she isn't alone in all of this."

As Charlie walked away Randy wondered if he was really the one that Jackie was going to depend on at a time like this. He didn't want to admit this to anyone, most of all himself but he did wonder if maybe he wasn't a better man for the job. Sure Charlie might care about her, but caring didn't always make someone better.

He also wasn't about to admit to himself that no matter what he had done to help her, he was still the one at the end of the night that was still at fault. Whether Charlie wanted him there or not, he had to make sure he stood by her and helped her get back to the one thing she loved as much as her life.

* * *

"Jackie its Charlie, you don't need to worry now I am here for you." 

She heard him and turned her head to where she thought the sound was coming from. If the sound had come from the left hand side of the room she was in, then that obviously meant he had to be standing there as well right?

"No baby, I am on the other side of you." Charlie said, taking her hand into his and sitting down in the chair beside her. "I am so sorry that I couldn't get here any sooner then now. You must have been going through hell without me."

As she felt his hand above hers, strong and tensed as always was the case with Charlie she realized that as hellish as this experience had been, she hadn't been going through any of it alone. Randy had been there with her the whole time making it seem a lot less worse then it really was.

_What are you thinking Jackie? Randy isn't the man you are set to marry in six months. The man sitting in front of you and begging to care for you is. Get your damn mind out of the gutter._

Her inner voice had been telling her that for hours now, especially after Randy had made his last visit less then an hour beforehand. She knew the reaction she was having with Randy and then now with Charlie was mixed and the sooner she forgot about the man outside the room the better it would be for everyone. Then why was she having a hard time thinking of anyone else but Randy?

"Really Charlie, it has been fine."

"Is that all you have to say to me at a time like this? Why the hell were you in the match to begin with?"

She tensed up at the sound of his voice, wondering what his face looked like right at that moment. Of all the people to ask her what she was doing out there in the ring, she hadn't thought it would be Charlie. It seemed more along the lines of her own father and his attitude toward the life she led.

"It's our job remember? I can't believe you would even have to ask that." She replied, keeping her voice as cool as possible but feeling the weight of his hand getting tighter around hers even as she spoke.

"Yes but those guys don't care about anyone else but themselves."

"Well they obviously cared enough to make sure I got here before something worse happened."

"There is something worse then being blinded?" Charlie shot back at her, making her blood instantly run cold and her patience reach its end. "I can't see how there could be something much worse then that to contend with."

"So what's your point here Charlie? Are you feeling the need to rub it in? Did I deserve this because I didn't listen to you and quit and stay home and having babies?"

He broke away from her then; making her wonder if she had overstepped her boundaries. _Don't you dare back down, this is your job and your life that has been affected not his._ Her inner voice hit at just the right time because she sensed he was only a minute away from walking out of the room altogether. She knew that anytime they came close to fighting he always got that way near the end of it and it made her sick just thinking about it.

"Well if you had done what I told you too then this wouldn't have happened now would it?"

By that point she had already had enough and didn't need this one last shot to take her over the edge. He always thought he knew what was best for her, and even on his worst day her father had never been that bad. There was only so much that a person could take and with that in mind she made the first decision since learning she was blind.

"Charlie, screw you!" she screamed not allowing herself to back down any longer. "You want a girlfriend, a wife that will listen to what you say all the time? You think having someone at your beck and call will make you really happy? Then go and find her asshole because we are no longer. Now I want you to leave before I have to push this little button under my fingers."

* * *

_They all watched in awe at what was taking place before them and finally understood what the other Angels had been talking about when they were told who the new couple meant to be together would be. It just didn't make any sense that it had happened so fast._

"_I always knew that guy was an asshole." Matt said kind of wondering what he would have to pay for swearing in the great beyond. "What the hell did she see in him?"_

_Jeff looked at his brother, also taken aback by the amount of language that was falling out of his brother's mouth. "Dude, I don't think you are allowed to say hell in heaven. That is like a no-no or something."_

_Stacy laughed and watched the two brothers carrying on before her. Of all the people she had been expecting to see upon her entrance to heaven, it was funny that it had to be these two. What she didn't get enough of in life, she was now seeing too much of in heaven. What was the point of having a female God if she didn't hand on better assignments?_

"_Guys, the point here isn't the swearing, it is the fact that the woman who should be with Randy has now become available and attainable to us and the powers that be."_

_Both brothers turned to her then, letting down their guards and remembering the lady in the room with them now. "Sorry Stacy, you're right as always." Jeff said first, smacking his brother and forcing him to do the same thing. _

"_Yeah Stacy, just what Jeff said, I reciprocate."_

_She nodded and they all went back to watching what was happening below them which were now at the closing curtain. She hadn't been here for more then a few weeks and already she had something to take her mind of the love she shared with Paul. If she couldn't have what she really wanted, she could darn sure make it happen for her best friend._

"_You want to place a bet on how long this one will take to bag?" Matt asked nonchalantly, wondering what heaven was like for talk of betting. _

"_That's a no-no too older brother." Jeff said taking the chance and reading his brothers mind. From the look Matt then gave him, he second guessed ever doing it again._

"_It's Randy, he already feels something for her, or he wouldn't be here. This shouldn't take that much time. By then I should be back on earth and with the man I love."_

"_Fat chance princess, you are here with the two of us until the end of existence, or didn't the brochure tell you that?" Matt said, staring at her with an uneasy glare. He knew she had made some sort of deal but he had no idea what it was and if it would indeed take her home again._

_She just smiled innocently at him, walking back to the edge of the cloud to watch the couple below them. If they only knew what her deal was about they wouldn't be eager to point out how long she would be really there for. First things first though, she had to make sure she got Randy and Jackie together pronto._

* * *

**A/N2:** I will explain in my authors note in the next chapter why I chose her, and also why I felt the need to make her switch shows. Don't worry people, in my mind choosing her made the most sense.

* * *


	3. The Invitation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and along with the mortal fear of being sued, I only lay claim to the story idea and any real life similarities are completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Randy Orton watches as a new recruit to the RAW locker room has an unfortunate accident and steps in to help her. Will love bloom or are these two superstars only bound together through guilt?

**Genre:** Romantic and Dramatic – Keep tissues handy at parts.

**Additional Characters:** Shawn, Trish, Paul, Matt, Jeff and Stacy (as Angels on the Other Side) and some others. The main female lead is also a WWE superstar.

**Additional Information:** Fourth novel in the **Love United **Series.

**A/N:** This is the reason I chose Jackie. First off, I didn't know it had been used before and thought I would be totally original, failed on that one believe me. So then I thought well who else is there on Raw close to his age that might fit with him. It was a break down between Christy and Jackie and well you all know who won. The jury is still out on Christy but if she shows me she can really fight with something other then a pie then I might make her come in for someone in a later book. I like girls that can fight and if you saw Jackie on Tough Enough she deserved that win believe me, she busted her ass. I also pretty much think Smack Down is a waste of money and air time lately, so I made her jump ship to be with Randy on the better show. I hope that explains my decision a bit better, and if it doesn't then well I don't know what else to tell you. Thank you for the support on chapter two and I hope you like this chapter that's next on deck.

* * *

Randy watched as Charlie stormed out of the room and down the hall in the opposite direction of where he was standing. He had heard the screaming coming from the room where Jackie was laid up with only her mind to keep her busy and knew that he had indeed turned out to be an asshole after all. 

The doctors came running then, three of them being paged by a nurse that had walked by the room and heard the commotion. Ever since the wrestler had been admitted under high alert, the whole hospital was on guard about who they let into the room when they weren't there to watch the fallout.

As they rushed into the room to obviously find out if she had been harmed in any way, Randy watched through the window and couldn't help but smile. He had hoped Charlie wouldn't make it past the first visit and he hadn't been far off the mark. Sometimes it did pay to wish.

When the doctors had obviously gotten the information they needed and had made their way out of the room and back to deal with their other patients, Randy felt it was time again to enter the room and see if there was anything she needed.

"You mind some company?" he asked, standing by the door in case the answer he wanted wasn't willing to come from her lips. "If you don't want to see anyone after what happened I can take off and come back later." He added for effect, to make the woman without her sight feel more at ease.

"No come on in. I'm up to seeing people—

She realized what she had said and immediately stopped speaking in her tracks. It was obvious from the disturbed look on her face that she hadn't yet come to terms with the fact that she was blind for the time being. Randy hated to be the one to make her focus on it, and immediately felt like kicking himself. Of all the times to come in and make her remember what he had accidentally done to her, it sure wasn't right then.

"I'm sorry about everything Jackie, I didn't mean for any of it to go down the way it did."

"Yeah well I asked for it getting into the match with you guys. If you wouldn't mind though, I would really love to know what happened to cause all of this."

It was apparent that her recollection of the previous Monday night was completely wiped out and he wasn't sure how good he felt about reminding her about what had happened. It was either she didn't remember or just wanted him to make it all clearer for her and her peace of mind.

"Ric was supposed to hit you with something between the eyes, and that was what he did alright, but in the end it shattered your vision in both eyes. I don't really remember anything else after that, just my need to get you the hell out of there."

She nodded her head as he took a seat beside her, obviously recalling what had in fact happened. She had taken one of the hardest hits he had ever seen a woman on Raw take that wasn't in a match with Snitsky. It wasn't one of his shining moments either, as he had been down on the mat from being beaten on by Adam.

"So then why are you saying your sorry now?" she questioned lightly, letting her hand be taken by his, softly and not at all like Charlie's before it.

"I shouldn't have allowed any of it to happen. I thought Flair was going to use something where you could at least deflect what would happen, but apparently he had to go all out."

She could sense the guilt radiating off of him and didn't know what to say to make it any better. The only good news she had gotten in the past hour had been a clear conscience over Charlie and the news that she would be getting out of there today providing she had someone to take her home and care for her until she could do it alone.

"Randy I knew better then to do what I did getting into the match with you guys right away after signing with Raw. It has nothing to do with you and I wish you wouldn't feel so guilty over it. It probably won't be permanent."

Even as she spoke the words she knew there was no guarantee on what would await her once she got out of the hospital. The doctor had assured her that what he had seen would not be permanent but things changed with every passing hour. It didn't give her much stock in herself, of that she was certain.

"Well despite that, I wish there was something more I could do for you what with all that happened. Ric didn't come by and check in with you, so it leaves me feeling as if I am the only one that cared what happened."

"That's because you probably are. People in this business are cruel. I mean look what they did to me on Smack Down; it wasn't the classy way to treat someone who can wrestle. People just don't care."

"For what it's worth, I care, and I am willing to do just about anything to make sure you get through this alright."

She smiled then, not being able to see him but knowing with the feel of his hand held softly over hers just where he was located. It was sweet of him to be so caring when in the end it had nothing to do with him anymore. Maybe there was a way they could both get what they wanted. She needed someone to make sure she got back on her feet, and he needed to make himself feel useful. As she went over the odds she realized it was a win situation for them both.

"If you want to help that badly there is something you can do for me that no one else can at this point."

"Name it." He announced quickly, wanting more then anything to be able to help the woman in the bed beside him now.

"Take me home and stay with me until I get used to all of this on my own."

* * *

"_Does it get any easier then this? Look at the two of them! If I didn't know better I would say they are already falling for one another." Stacy said, clapping her hands together and fighting the urge to jump up and down on the cloud. _

_She might now be in heaven, but some things never changed when it came to what her body could do when she put her mind too it. Jeff thought the same thing as he watched her flailing around acting like a three year old on her birthday._

"_It's not over yet." Matt said, watching Stacy as Jeff had and wanting to burst her little bubble just this once. Jeff had been the same way when he had been chosen to put Stacy with Paul and look at how that had turned out. The last thing she needed to see was another death._

"_Matt man, I thought you said you were going to ease up on the downer pills. She has a right to be happy. It's her best friend who is down there falling for the blind girl." Jeff said, throwing his brother a glare telling him mentally not to fight with him at that moment because he wouldn't win._

"_Well you were the same way little brother and look how your love matches turned out." Matt quipped, forgetting that the woman he had been sent to help was indeed now with them and probably not wanting to hear about how she had died._

"_Screw you Matt. Love is about happiness and if Stacy wants to hop clouds right now I say that she has the right too. You aren't Lord and master anymore then I am."_

_Stacy smiled at Jeff and turned back to watch what was now happening below. She had been worried in life that Randy would never really find the right one for him, and looking down on him now; she sure had to admit how wrong she was._

_It looked like things were moving along nicely, which meant in no time at all she would be back in Paul's arms right where she had belonged all this time. All she had to deal with now was Matt's attitude and clarifying something she had wanted to say for a long time._

"_Jeff didn't kill me Matt, and he didn't cause me to lose the baby anymore then I did. They happened for very valid reasons and in the end, when I am back on earth with the man I love; you will see what I mean."_

_Jeff walked over to where she now sat on the cloud awaiting the next turn of events for her friend. Not wanting to intrude but wanting his own kind of company, he sat down beside her, watching what was unfolding and feeling a warm sense of pride._

"_I believe you will get your wish Stacy."_

* * *


	4. The Horses Ass

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and along with the mortal fear of being sued, I only lay claim to the story idea and any real life similarities are completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Randy Orton watches as a new recruit to the RAW locker room has an unfortunate accident and steps in to help her. Will love bloom or are these two superstars only bound together through guilt?

**Genre:** Romantic and Dramatic – Keep tissues handy at parts.

**Additional Characters:** Shawn, Trish, Paul, Matt, Jeff and Stacy (as Angels on the Other Side) and some others. The main female lead is also a WWE superstar.

**Additional Information:** Fourth novel in the **Love United **Series.

**A/N:** The funniest thing I have learned since starting this story and not telling the woman lead right off the top is that not knowing brings out the cat in some of you girls. What I mean by that is, I thought I was like the only one who felt the way I do about stupid women who can't get in a ring and fight and instead ruin women in general by showing everything on television, and well I now know that I'm not and more then a few of you have ripped on the stupid females they have on Smack Down. I just think that's funny in a cute way. It's nice to know I'm not alone in my thinking. I tend to use this space to ramble, answer questions people ask or comment on something someone says, so I figured I would comment that I was not being modest Lori, if you actually go back to all the old stories, you are there, not as much as you are now, but you were there, so I think 90 percent sounds about right. LOL Thank you all for the massive support on this one, I see Randy makes all the girls randy after all. I am glad I saved him for now then. Note to reviewers this might be a filler chapter or it might have something big, I don't really know yet, but I felt the need to warn you ahead of time.

* * *

"You did what exactly?" Shawn questioned as the three of them sat across from each other at the table in the coffee house a few blocks from the hospital. He had been checking on Randy for a few weeks now, knowing with every match he wrestled he was coming closer to disaster. He had a concussion and he never seemed to want to make it heal on its own before he would go out and get it beat to hell again. 

Randy smirked slightly and turned his head back to focus on the coffee in front of him and not on Shawn who looked to be more confused then he had after Royal Rumble. "She said that if I wanted to help her out I could take her home and stay with her until she can manage on her own, or until her eyesight returns. Of course I said yes, I mean would you have said no to that?"

Shawn thought about his answer as best he could and wondered indeed what Randy's real game plan was here. Was he really feeling guilty or did he just want to have another girl to put on the locker room score card?

"No man, I don't think I would. I mean you know me, if I did that Trish would divorce me in a second."

All three men laughed then including Paul who although he was there seemed to be in another world all his own. Shawn had wanted him to get back into living after leaving the business and he thought the best way to do that would be to see Randy and make sure things were alright.

"Paul you wanna help a guy out here? I mean not for nothing Shawn but you wouldn't do anything now that you're married."

Paul looked up his eyes still distant, remaining that way since he had buried Stacy only a few short weeks before. He hadn't wanted to be there in the first place but knew Shawn had a point about getting on with his life. How much stock could he hold in a promise from Stacy when she was already dead and buried anyway? It was time he did start living again.

"Don't you remember I did it already?" he said, the first words he had spoken since being driven there in the rental car with Shawn.

"So then you think it's the least I can do right? I mean I was in the match with her and since Ric doesn't seem to care that he hurt her, I feel I should at least step in and make up for it."

'_If that was your only motivation then that would make sense.'_ Shawn muttered, not realizing it had been spoken out loud until he had eyes full of daggers staring back at him both men. It obviously wasn't the best thing coming out that day and hearing this news for him.

"What is that supposed to mean man? I thought as a friend you might actually understand why I need to do this. I mean didn't you stand by Trish when it had nothing at all to do with you? If memory serves me correctly didn't you marry the same woman only months later?" Randy said, immediately on the defensive now and not seeing an end in sight.

He knew Shawn was only trying to help but at the same time he couldn't help but see the truth in the statement. When Jackie had sent Charlie packing he was happy about it, which he shouldn't have been since he was there only to make sure she didn't sue him for what happened. But he had been which led to the question Shawn had now inadvertently muttered to them. Was he really hoping for something other then his guilt being released to come out of this?

"You know I'm right man, otherwise you would have answered me back differently then that and you know it." Shawn said, the smile returning to his lips and his facial expression going back to being relaxed.

"Shawn has a point man, whether you want to believe it or not, you have got it bad for her."

Of all the times for Paul to talk he had chosen then just to add another dagger to the assault Randy was already under. If these two were seeing something in him that he didn't, and then was it possible they were right and he needed to stop walking around with the blinders on?

* * *

"_Did you actually date that horse's ass?" Matt asked, on watch now that Jeff was off sleeping somewhere and Stacy had gotten sick watching Paul moving on with his life. _

"_Which of the three men would that be?" Stacy questioned, afraid to stand with Matt now, for fear her attack of emotions would hit again and not being able to deal with the fallout any longer from it. "Here is a better one for you, do you actually like anyone other then yourself?"_

_Matt turned then and the hurt in his eyes was instantly apparent to her. She wanted to apologize for it but all she had been getting in the last few days had been an attack on what she believed in and the kind of person she was. Maybe it was better he was feeling hurt because then he might understand what her and Jeff felt like on a daily basis._

"_I meant Randy of course." Matt said, turning back to the cloud so she wouldn't see the hurt and anger in his eyes. He knew she had a point with what she said and that's what hurt more then anything. When he had watched Paul's mother talking to him that day in the hospital he had made a pact that he would change. What he didn't think was that it wasn't always that easy to do that. Apparently it hadn't worked at all for his brother or the woman now with them._

"_Yeah once, it was the worst date of my entire life but he was a decent guy so I figured why not make a friend out of him. Who knew I would then become the best friend he ever had."_

"_You never thought that was because he wanted to get into your pants still?" Matt quipped, knowing it wasn't the nicest thing to say but knowing she wouldn't be offended by it because it was just a normal question that all male men assumed about other men they knew._

"_Not all men are like that Matt. Randy needed someone, but I just wasn't it for him. Maybe Jackie is the right one for him. Why are you calling him a horse's ass again?"_

_Matt laughed lightly and walked away from the cloud, knowing nothing big was going to be happening in his absence and taking a seat beside Stacy on the cloud of hope. "He knows he likes her, but when he gets called on it, he denies it and gets all offended. Which from what I remember about dating and hanging with friends, means they are only going to think you are getting so pissed off because they are right on the mark. Why not just admit it?"_

_Stacy smiled and took Matt by the hand gingerly. When you really got down to the heart of the matter, Matt wasn't such a bad guy, he just hadn't been ready to die and leave the life he had. "Did you admit your attraction to Amy to anyone in the beginning?"_

_Matt blushed which instantly spoke volumes throughout the entire cloud and to Stacy who was now sitting comfortably with him. He didn't look like such a bad guy when he let his guard down._

"_No I didn't actually. I just made everyone think she was my wrestling buddy."_

"_Oh come on, you had to let it on to someone!"_

"_No, Jeff was too interested in that damn lair he calls his Imagination and no one else seemed to give a shit what I was doing."_

_Stacy laughed and pulled away from him, her warmth then leaving him and making him suddenly want more of it. "You can't say shit in heaven Matt; don't you remember what Jeff told you?"_

"_Well then what is it exactly that you can do in heaven? People talk about this like the Holy Grail but yet we can't do anything. I guess to me it makes no sense unless you break a rule."_

_Stacy traced her way back over to the edge of the cloud again taking in the vision before her of the man she had loved and lost and the young man now in search of the very same love. Not realizing she had said it before it was already out there she instantly took a step back and traced a look at Matt threw a lock of her blonder then ever hair. _

"_There is one thing you can do in heaven, you can fall in love."_

* * *

"So where do you want me to put my stuff?" Randy asked her lightly, knowing that if anything she knew her own house like the back of her hand. 

"There is a guest bedroom just off the side from the kitchen, I would take you but I can't really see the way. Just put your stuff there and then we can find out what to do from there."

Randy smiled at her play on her words and wondered just how much of this blindness was bothering her now that she had a chance to really come to terms with what had happened.

He headed down the hallway and came to the room she had spoken off, only when he pushed the door open, and empty room was not what he found.

Racing for their clothes, the two people stared at Randy as he immediately turned away. As he cast a look back at the man he realized just what the hell was going on here. He dropped the suitcases and made a beeline for the front of the house where he had left Jackie.

She was standing near the bottom of the stairs by then, having felt her way there using all of the strength she could muster.

"Randy is that you? Did you find the room alright?"

"Uh yeah but that wasn't all I found."

Jackie looked in his direction, hoping that what Charlie had taught her in the hospital would take the right affect. "What are you talking about?"

"Hey you looked right at me! Does that mean what I think I means?"

She looked down then, only hoping she had two shoes that matched on her feet. "No, I still can't see you if that's what you mean. I just know that where I think your voice is coming from usually isn't where you are. So what was it you wanted to tell me that you found?"

Before he had a chance to open his mouth the sound of scuffling feet came around the corner of the kitchen and right at them. Randy saw Charlie before the woman and immediately stuck his foot out to slow him down a little.

"I think I will let Charlie explain that one to you Jackie. Now that they are out of my room I think it's time I went and unpacked."

He walked from the room, finding it really hard to keep a straight face as he headed for his new accommodations. Well if Charlie wasn't gone from the house and her life before now, he sure would be at the end of the night.

* * *


	5. The Dinner

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and along with the mortal fear of being sued, I only lay claim to the story idea and any real life similarities are completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Randy Orton watches as a new recruit to the RAW locker room has an unfortunate accident and steps in to help her. Will love bloom or are these two superstars only bound together through guilt?

**Genre:** Romantic and Dramatic – Keep tissues handy at parts.

**Additional Characters:** Shawn, Trish, Paul, Matt, Jeff and Stacy (as Angels on the Other Side) and some others. The main female lead is also a WWE superstar.

**Additional Information:** Fourth novel in the **Love United **Series.

**A/N:** Thank you for the support on the last few chapters. Now I don't have much to say here for once, seeing as I am writing this right after posting another chapter so instead of rambling on like usual I will just move on to the story. By the way, the Charlie incident was added for entertainment and a few laughs. Getting caught with your pants down is still one of my favorite things to imagine when writing. Also he was in the house because he lived there with Jackie. I hope that clears up why he was there. Also Stacy's baby will make an appearance at some point I havent charted yet, and I will give more insight into the heavenly love thing. It's a build up for another book.

* * *

A few hours later when Charlie and his mistress of the night had been sent on their way, and Randy had the few things he brought with him unpacked in his room, he decided the best thing for Jackie might be to have a home cooked meal. Something neither of them had much with being constantly on the road. 

As they were seated across from each other, Randy just mesmerized but how easily she was taking this blindness setback he couldn't help relishing in the sounds that came from her mouth over the hot plate of food.

"What exactly is this? I don't think I have every had something so amazing cooked in my entire life. Well at least not since I left home."

Randy smiled and then looked down at the plate before him. What good was having a mother if she didn't teach you how to fend for yourself when the going got tough? Although he had to admit he was glad she couldn't see it after all. Home cooked and made macaroni and cheese wasn't the best meal to impress a girl with.

"It is a homemade recipe that my mother handed down to me when she saw how horribly bad I was in the kitchen. It isn't what you would call gourmet but it gets me by on more then one occasion."

"Well whatever it is, it is the best thing I have had in awhile. You can thank your mother for me when you talk to her."

Randy felt his heart lift at the more the obvious comment to thank his mother for something he had done. He only wished he knew if she meant it the way it had come out or if she was just in the end being polite.

He figured that since she hadn't mentioned it since it happened; he had better get the whole Charlie incident out of the way to make sure she wasn't hurt by it. The last thing he wanted to hear was that having her deal with it had been insensitive or had hurt her feelings in some way. He really didn't have a clue just how deeply she felt for the guy.

"So about earlier—

She shook her head and used her hands in a motion to stop him before he could even get the words out. "Don't think anything of it. It would be just like Charlie to bring some weird girl in here so that when I got home I would tan his hide for it. The funny thing is, she wants him she can have him."

Randy raised his eyebrows at the way she spoke thankful again that she couldn't see the way he was reacting to it. "Are you sure about that? I mean you two were pretty close before the brand expansion came in and ate you up for Raw."

She laughed slightly, allowing herself to relish in the feeling of being able to laugh again after spending the last three days in the hospital worried about the outcome. She hadn't realized how much she missed doing it until now. "Nice choice of words. You sure you came from an army navy base right? You sound more like someone from my hometown."

"Lucky hometown." He realized what he has said the minute it came flying out of his mouth but in the end he had no idea how to deal with the fallout. He didn't want her to think he was only here to pick up on her. He did want to make sure she made it back to the ring in record time.

"Why thank you for trying to make me feel better. Listen, if you don't mind I think I need to go and lie down in the living room, my head seems to be spinning with everything I took in today."

He immediately stood from the chair and within seconds was beside her, guiding her to where he had placed the pillows and blanket only minutes before. The doctor had told him she would be like this for a while and all he needed to do was make sure she got the proper rest and nutrition and it would likely pass.

As she lay down on the couch he immediately reached out for the blanket, unaware that she was also reaching for the same thing. As soon as their hands touched, the spark hit, almost sending the shaken Randy right off his feet and unto the floor.

_Just what the hell was that?_ He thought as he relinquished the blanket to Jackie and bent down to her level to make sure she didn't need anything else.

"No Randy, I'm fine for now. If you want to help though there is one little thing you could do for me."

"And that would be?"

"Sit in the chair off to the side of the couch and rest with me. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and for some reason I don't think it's going to go all that smoothly. It would be nice to have someone near me as I rest."

He just nodded his head slowly, not realizing at first that she couldn't see the gesture and was probably wondering what was taking him so long to answer.

"Is that a problem Randy?"

"Not at all, I will be right here the entire night. Don't worry about anything."

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the house, Charlie sat cramped into the bushes watching as Randy helped himself to another of the blankets and made himself comfortable in the next chair to her. 

"So he thinks he can just walk into my home and take the woman I love from me huh? Well he has another thing coming." He muttered to himself, standing to his feet then and rubbing the dirt of the knees of his pants.

He had been with the woman thinking that she would come home with family and she would catch him in the act and immediately realize what a mistake she did sending him packing in the hospital. He didn't expect that person to be Randy though.

As long as Orton was on the scene there was no way he would be able to get what he wanted and live the way he always had since meeting her. The only option available to him now was to get Randy out of the house and maybe off map for good.

"Don't worry Randy, you haven't seen the last of me yet, that I can promise you."

* * *


	6. The Voices

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and along with the mortal fear of being sued, I only lay claim to the story idea and any real life similarities are completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Randy Orton watches as a new recruit to the RAW locker room has an unfortunate accident and steps in to help her. Will love bloom or are these two superstars only bound together through guilt?

**Genre:** Romantic and Dramatic – Keep tissues handy at parts.

**Additional Characters:** Shawn, Trish, Paul, Matt, Jeff and Stacy (as Angels on the Other Side) and some others. The main female lead is also a WWE superstar.

**Additional Information:** Fourth novel in the **Love United **Series.

**A/N:** So I need to tell you now why I didn't keep Chris and Amy. I did not choose to carry them on throughout the story at least at this point because they had the deadliest time getting together; they needed time on their own. I also know for a fact that Shawn and Paul run the yard and are best friends off camera so I wanted that to carry on with the last one. I am not ruling them out in future editions but I just didn't see a point in making Matt's pain that much harder at this point. I hope that answers your question. Now where Charlie is concerned, I love this guy, he is the easiest one to use as a patsy and I wanted to make this story just a little bit lighter then the others. Thank you for the reviews thus far and I hope you stick with me and read along as these two fall in love.

* * *

"Do you need me to go in with you when you see the doctor?" Randy asked as they sat closely together in the waiting room. He knew this was a big moment for her, two weeks after her accident to be finding out why her sight hadn't come back and he wasn't sure if he wanted her doing it alone. 

"No, you can wait out here for me. I don't think it is going to take too long. I mean he just wants to check to see how everything is coming together."

"What happens if he tells you it might not come back?" he hadn't wanted to ask that, but he knew that deep down she had a fear of that single thing happening and he wanted to get her fears out of the way before she went in there alone. Did he really believe that the match had blinded her for life? He wanted to say no, but if it hadn't started to come back yet, he wasn't sure it ever would.

"It will come back in its own time Randy, so I try not to think about the what happens if it doesn't theory. Just sit tight and wait for me to come back out and then we can go do whatever it is you do when you are on your own."

She stood then, being motioned into the room down the hall and off to the side of where they had been sitting. Randy held her hand tightly for a moment before letting it and her go to do what she had to do.

What would happen if her hopes were for nothing and the doctor did end up telling her that her eyesight couldn't be repaired? Would she ever really forgive him for it?

* * *

"Everything with your eye seems to be blending together nicely. I don't know for sure why your sight hasn't started to come back you at this point, but it could just be prolonged. The tests I have run on your eyes should tell us more when we get the results back." 

She had been in the room for what felt like hours doing tests for the doctor to test her eyesight with. He didn't seem to want to tell her much, nor did he want to make her believe it would indeed come back to her in time. It seemed he was wary for her to believe anything in either direction.

"How soon will that be?"

"Well at the most a week but we do have your number if they come in any sooner then that. I would rather have you here to tell you what my findings are in person when they do come in though. Would that be alright with you?"

Jackie just nodded her head. What else could she do? She wasn't the doctor and didn't know how things like these were run. All she knew was that the more he didn't tell her, the more worried she was allowing herself to get. How much longer would she have to deal with walking around attached to someone else hoping they could tell her what she was missing?

_You don't seem to have a huge problem being attached to Randy. _She had been scolding her inner voice since the accident and it seemed no matter how much she scolded herself; she had to admit that it was right all along. She didn't mind having Randy be her eyes when she couldn't see. She just wished that she could all of this for herself.

_You also wish you knew that he felt more then guilt for the accident don't you?_ Another voice said, making her almost jump out of her skin in front of the doctor. She was used to hearing her own voice in her head but when the voice of others, preferably men entered her mind, it was enough to make her think she was crazy. Was it her imagination or did she know the voice that just spoke to her?

"Are you alright Miss Gayda?" the doctor asked then, alarmed by the look of absolute dread on her face. He had seen many patients in his office with this look, but considering she didn't have anything to worry about at that moment it looked completely wrong.

"Oh yes, I'm fine." She answered dully. "I just remembered something I forgot to do."

The doctor went back to writing up his notes in her file, also preparing her to get more tests taken should they be needed after the preliminary ones came back.

_It isn't something you forgot to do; it is something you forgot to say. _The voice said again, making Jackie instantly turn around quickly, looking for the person she knew was talking to her, whispering deeply in her ear. She couldn't be really imagining the voice; it had to be someone that was in the room with her.

"Well, you can be on your way Jackie, and remember to take it easy and let Mr. Orton take good care of you. Just rely on him for a little longer until we can get to the bottom of this."

She nodded and smiled to the doctor and made her way out of the room of voices and back to where she saw Randy, normal not insane Randy sitting and waiting patiently for her. She shook the voices from her head and when she reached him he immediately led her out of the room and back to the safety of what she thought was her home.

* * *

"_Jeff just what the hell are you trying to pull here? You know you can't go into her head until we have too."_

_Jeff laughed at his brother and Stacy as they stood and watched what he was doing to the young woman now below them. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but he thought talking to her and making her see the light would get Stacy home quicker and also let Matt and Jeff have some much needed time off from love. As he looked again at his brother and the woman beside him, he realized maybe he had jumped the gun a little and made things worse._

"_Oh come on guys!" he exclaimed, pointing over the side of the cloud as the watched Randy and Jackie making their way out of the hospital room. "You can't tell me that it wasn't funny watching her looking for me."_

"_You could have scared the shit out of here Jeff! Don't you even think before you act?"_

_Jeff laughed again and this time he wasn't alone. Stacy looked at Matt and instantly let out a laugh that seemed to light up the entire cloud. "Matt you know better then to ask Jeff that. Remember all of the high risk stuff he did without thinking or asking?"_

_As she spoke Matt realized that she did have a point and let himself get centered and calm again. It wasn't his fault that he had to be the father to his brother even when they were both crossed over in heaven. It just didn't seem like something that should be needed._

"_You also can't say shit in heaven, how often do we have to tell you that Matt?" Jeff said, bursting out again in a fit of laughter and running around, almost egging his brother to come and get him._

_Stacy immediately chased and caught Jeff and with one look calmed him down as she sat him down on the cloud where Matt was now seated and she proceeded to sit._

"_I know what you wanted to do Jeff, and although it was very sweet and it means a lot, you can't do it again or we are going to be taken off the whole thing. I can't do that if I want to be sent home and both of you know it. So please can we work together and make the most of what we can do?"_

_Jeff nodded followed by Matt. They knew how important getting home to Paul was for Stacy, but both brothers wondered if in the end that's what would happen? What happens if someone else got to Paul first? Or if perhaps someone else got to Stacy? What would happen to their love story then?_

* * *

**A/N2:** Just a note to those of you that might see it, I never put anyone in there to walk her down the hall but someone was with her at all times. I just didnt see the point of writing another needless person in. So if it looks like she isnt blind she is, Im just lazy! LOL

* * *


	7. The First Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and along with the mortal fear of being sued, I only lay claim to the story idea and any real life similarities are completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Randy Orton watches as a new recruit to the RAW locker room has an unfortunate accident and steps in to help her. Will love bloom or are these two superstars only bound together through guilt?

**Additional Characters:** Shawn, Trish, Paul, Matt, Jeff and Stacy (as Angels on the Other Side) and some others. The main female lead is also a WWE superstar.

**Additional Information:** Fourth novel in the **Love United **Series.

**A/N:** I am glad that you are finding the funny parts funny in this story. My intent with these angels this time around, having the female counterpart was to make it a little more fun. The romance is also centre stage as they seem to inch closer with each chapter but yet remain cute and fun. I am glad that you aren't missing any of that. Thank you for the reviews on this story so far, and a note to all people that love this story, I will be taking tomorrow off to do some brainstorming and some research so you shouldn't expect to see any written works by me as I hate to write not knowing what I'm doing. I will be back with two chapter updates on the Sunday though, just to make up for it and speed the darn thing along.

* * *

They had been home for a few hours when Jackie finally remembered the one thing she hadn't mentioned to Randy and really had wanted too. It was as if a light bulb had gone off and instantly she shifted in her seat to pinpoint where Randy was now sitting. 

"Is something wrong Jackie? Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No I just remembered something I wanted to ask you about."

Randy looked at her then, wondering what it could be that she needed to ask him about but yet made her body look so tense that it might crack under pressure. Surely what she had to say couldn't really be all that bad could it?

"Have you ever heard voices, you know ones that you can't explain away?"

Randy smiled slightly, feeling a bit awkward at having jumped the gun worrying about her, and felt his body relax suddenly. It didn't have anything to do with him or what had happened to her in the ring, so he suddenly felt more at ease. "What you mean like your inner voice?"

"Yeah but having it take on a different format. Like it has a new voice that you know you've heard before but can't place."

"Like your own voice?" he asked gently, not wanting to seem like he didn't care but not seeing where this was going. The last thing he wanted to do was misunderstanding her and risk her getting mad.

"No not my own voice. Okay let me tell you what happened and then you can help me make some sense of it." She paused then taking her breath and getting ready to explain to randy how she had heard someone else's voice, turned to face him, or where she thought he would be sitting.

"I was in the examination room and I was wondering aloud to myself things that no one knows about, and then it was like there was a man in the room that answered me, one that I've met and known for a long period of time."

"The doctor? Maybe you said something out loud and he was wondering about it himself?" Randy pushed, wondering just whose voice she had heard in the room with her if it wasn't the doctors.

"No, this sounded like Jeff Hardy." She paused again before speaking, taking in another breath and realizing just how insane she had sounded. "Before you tell me that I am losing my mind, I am 100 sure this wasn't my own voice or the doctors."

"And you think Jeff Hardy was talking to you?" Randy asked, trying to hide the small smile that was attempting to break through on his face. He knew she wouldn't be able to see it but none the less she would hear it in his voice. "Jeff Hardy died a few years back Jackie, just how the hell could he talk to you?"

"I don't know Randy; I just thought you might understand it. I'm sorry for bringing it up. Forget I even mentioned it."

She stood then, obviously upset and not wanting to be around him any longer. Randy felt the cold chill in the air as she stood to her feet and he immediately jumped up to help her, not noticing that she had made a play for her walking stick in front of her.

By the time he reached her and grabbed her gently by the arm, trying to make her stop and wait for him to explain himself, she had already started moving across the floor, the clicking of the stick making the melodic sound it had since they had used it and brought it home from the doctors office that day.

Before he had a chance to understand that she was alright on her own, he tripped over the side of the stick and in the midst of falling grabbed on to her and brought her down with a heavy thud right on top of him their faces only inches apart. Knowing that this would be the only shot he had to kiss her like he wanted, he immediately pressed his lips to hers rough and tightly.

* * *

"_What did I tell you Stacy, he is a horse's ass if I ever saw one?" Matt said, letting out a laugh so large that it almost knocked Stacy and his own brother off their feet. _

"_Why? Because he fell over her walking stick? Matt come on now, anyone could have done that, it doesn't make them an ass."_

"_Stacy, Matt may have a point there. I mean did you see the guy fall and bring the poor blind girl with him, I mean that was classic. Do you think that heaven allows you to send in tapes to America's Funniest Home Video's? That would be a winner if they did!"_

_Stacy threw a look at Jeff and just shook her head turning her attention back to the older brother and the one that seemed to find it funny but also serious that Randy had chosen to fall over the walking stick._

"_Matt, what has gotten into you? You are so damn serious one minute and then you point out everyone's flaws and laugh at them in the next? Is there some sort of mood drug in heaven?"_

_Jeff howled again not wanting to miss the opportunity that now arose to get back at his brother for being so rude over the last few months. "Yeah and it's called pain in the ass. Matt has been taking it for years."_

_Sensing that his brother didn't want to hear anymore jokes, Jeff took off across the room and immediately jumped to a further away cloud. "You can't get me—could be heard as far as the ears could carry and Stacy herself couldn't hold in the laughter anymore._

"_Now just how the hell am I going to get any work done with the two of you standing around acting like idiots?"_

* * *

Charlie had been watching the whole thing take place. It looked like he didn't have to do any plan making because Randy was now digging himself in his own hole. 

He watched as Jackie made her way across the room with her walking stick, obviously to get far enough away from what Randy was telling her. Charlie loved the fact that she seemed to be dulling towards the younger man and knew that in a matter of time she would be back with him where she belonged again. His mistakes would be a distant memory.

You see, he never lost anything he wanted to obtain and this was no different. He wanted Jackie and he wanted her for the rest of his life, and come hell or high water he was going to have her, with or without anyone's help.

"Yes, you see Randy; you aren't man enough to deal with Jackie the way I am. I know her better then anyone and when the time comes and something better comes along, she wouldn't hesitate to dump you like she dumped me. Everybody is in for a surprise when the last shoe drops."

* * *


	8. The Peeper

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and along with the mortal fear of being sued, I only lay claim to the story idea and any real life similarities are completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Randy Orton watches as a new recruit to the RAW locker room has an unfortunate accident and steps in to help her. Will love bloom or are these two superstars only bound together through guilt?

**Additional Characters:** Shawn, Trish, Paul, Matt, Jeff and Stacy (as Angels on the Other Side) and some others. The main female lead is also a WWE superstar.

**Additional Information:** Fourth novel in the **Love United **Series.

**A/N:** When I want information it seems I can never get it, so with that fact being thrown out there, you will get an update today and another one tomorrow so that I even out what I was going to do. I figure the blindness isn't the issue anyway, and the romance is, so why not build on something I know a hell of a lot about? Thank you for the support and for all that smart remarks about Charlie. If he is as I imagine him in my head then poor Jackie in real life, LOL Also to Latisha, man I like the languages I know nothing about, that was cute. So thank you is what I am trying to say.

* * *

She was frozen in place on the floor unable to move or even collect her thoughts before he pushed his lips to hers. If she really delved inside herself, she knew she had wanted this since that first night in the hospital when they had spoken for hours, but she didn't think it would happen quite the way it had. 

"Uh thanks I think—

Her brain had chosen that moment to start slowing down, allowing nothing to get in and the most minimal of words to get out. Oh and then her heart started beating like a young schoolgirl and she rolled her eyes realizing just the reaction her body was giving to that kiss? Was that the first time she had ever been kissed or something? _Man I am acting like I'm six all over again and its Johnny Marshall kissing me under the slide in the apartment backyard._

He moved then, noting the obvious discomfort on her face and wanting to make sure he didn't cause her anymore pain then he already had. Just what had he been thinking, taking advantage of her on top of him like that? If he wanted to stick around and see her to the end of the blindness, he had better start acting his age. He couldn't deny what it had done to his body though; finally giving into the one thing he had wanted to do since meeting her when she had come to Raw.

"Jesus Jackie, I didn't mean to do that, I don't know what came over me." He finally said, letting her move and helping her then to her feet while coming up firmly onto his own. He let his eyes take her in then, noticing the way her eyes were lit up but yet couldn't see anything. Just as he was getting ready to move and help her walk he heard her speak again after what felt like the most uncomfortable silence he had ever been through.

"God Randy that color on you just completely sucks."

He raised his eyebrows at her and before she had a chance to use her cane and walk away, he spun her around, needing an explanation for what she had just blurted out at him. "What color are you talking about?"

"Your shirt I think, it seems kind of higher up then your pants and your waist anyway. Your shirt color sucks." As soon as she let the words spin out of her mouth she raised her head to where Randy was now standing and holding her tightly. _Did I just see something he was wearing?_ She asked herself, wondering if it had been all in her imagination.

"You can see my shirt?" he asked, completely flabbergasted that she was able to even make anything out after what the Doctor had said to her only a little earlier. Was it possible she was getting her eyesight back sooner then anyone thought she would? Would that now mean she wouldn't need him anymore?

"I can see a shadow of it and the color and what I remember of you just don't go together."

Randy laughed then and looking down and taking notice of his shirt, he knew now why it didn't go with what she remembered of the young man before her. It was because it wasn't even his shirt and had belonged to Dave. It had been thrown into the bag because he had washed it only a week before tending to Jackie. _Yeah metallic green isn't a normal color for anyone these days man. You are such a horse's ass._

The voice was familiar and instantly Randy knew that it wasn't his own. It wasn't a male voice he knew, hell it wasn't even a male voice at all. It was a female voice, one that he had wished to hear so many times over the last few weeks and months, but instead couldn't. Now just what the hell were Stacy and her thoughts doing in his head?

Jackie stood waiting for Randy to make some mention of why he was wearing the color he was and the shirt he was but didn't hear anything and started to worry it was in her head and he wasn't even in the room anymore.

"Randy are you still there? You are so quiet it feels like I'm imagining even seeing it at all."

He was brought back to where he was and the tremendous feat that had just happening right in front of him. There was only one way to make sure she was getting her sight back and that was to ask her what color she was seeing.

"What color is it that you are seeing Jackie?"

"Green and a nasty shade of it."

Randy laughed and picked her up in his arms, swinging her gently around. He had been so worried that she would never see again and now here she was seeing for the very first time albeit in shadows. They certainly had a lot to celebrate that night.

* * *

"Damn it all to hell, this is not supposed to be happening!" Charlie said stamping his feet childishly into the ground and making sure half the neighborhood heard his anger. 

The door to the house next to Jackie's opened and the woman came out peering into the darkness looking for the reason for the noise. Seeing her before she could have a chance to see him he dived in behind the bushes and immediately got back down on his knees hidden away from the world once again.

How could she be tripped by the guy, and then kissed and then be happy and swung around in his arms? That was his woman in that house that Randy was now taking advantage of and he wanted to know the reason for it. Didn't she know he was only out to get her and hurt her worse in the end? She loved him he knew it and he just had to put an end to this before it went even further.

Just then the light hit him where he sat and he immediately stood and tripped over the large bushes in trying to get away from it. What the hell was going on there now was anyone's guess but he didn't want to be a part of it.

"_Charlie, don't you make another move or I will make sure Randy and Jackie find out who is out here in their bushes."_

Charlie saw the person then, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and finally realized who she was. She was surrounded by a white light and looked as bright as ever standing before him. Just what did Stacy want with him if she was dead?

"_I am here to tell you not to go through with anything you have planned while peeping out here tonight and for the past week. If you do that, you will not only change the course of your ex girlfriends life, possibly hurting her, but you will also have yourself killed in the end."_

Charlie laughed then, the confident male that he was now again showing. He knew she was dead, and although he didn't know how she stood here before him now, he knew that whatever she had to say wouldn't matter one bit at the end of the day. He was alive and she was dead, he could do whatever he wanted.

"_You think you can get away with murder huh Charlie?"_

"Yeah as a matter of fact if I wanted to do that then I think I could."

"_Then go ahead and do what you need to, try it and when it all crumbles and you have no one at your grave, then and only then will you know what the end result feels like."_

* * *

**A/N2:** The person's name that I mentioned in Jackie's thoughts was not real. I just wanted to make some cute reference to something in her past.

* * *


	9. The Admission

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and along with the mortal fear of being sued, I only lay claim to the story idea and any real life similarities are completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Randy Orton watches as a new recruit to the RAW locker room has an unfortunate accident and steps in to help her. Will love bloom or are these two superstars only bound together through guilt?

**Additional Characters:** Shawn, Trish, Paul, Matt, Jeff and Stacy (as Angels on the Other Side) and some others. The main female lead is also a WWE superstar.

**Additional Information:** Fourth novel in the **Love United **Series.

**A/N:** This story is moving along nicely for me, a chapter a day keeps those angry fans away or something of that nature I guess. I had planned to take a nice day off from all of it, but then got the urge and well went for it and it looks like it paid off. For the record, when I wrote Stacy's part at the end of the last chapter, I did have no plan of killing Randy and I still don't so don't worry about it, it was just the way they were talking in context. Like what would happen if? You know that kind of thing. Well off I go for the next chapter and thank you so much for all of the reviews.

* * *

It had been awhile since he had met the guys at the coffee shop and he had to admit, after sharing the kiss with Jackie, and then not getting rebuffed in return, Randy was feeling like he was on cloud nine. Nothing could ruin this momentum he had. He had to stop himself from screaming how happy he was from the rafters. 

"So why did you drag us out here again man? I mean I know we are in town for awhile, and Paul never has to work again, but wow, another visit in a week, this must be a Randy record."

Randy smirked at Shawn's remark, knowing he was playing around but happy that he had even come to begin with. Ever since the Royal Rumble match and the severe concussions he had been getting since, these two guys had been nice enough to stick around and be a friend to him, something he hadn't had since becoming a WWE superstar, at least not much of anyway. Not to mention what they were doing reminded him of what he was doing now with Jackie. He was just paying it forward.

"Well I have some news I needed to share with someone." He stated, then sitting back and judging the reactions he had gotten to that bit of news.

"What did you do man, finally lay her or something and need to brag about it?" Paul, who was known back in the day for his locker room conquests, was obviously still living in the heartache of losing Stacy, and Randy chose to let his comment slide.

"No, I just wanted to tell you that she saw something."

Shawn almost fell off the chair as Randy spoke the news. He too had been through a stage where he stood by a woman he ended up loving as Randy seemed to be doing now, and he knew just how big a deal something like this really was. If she was seeing things now, then that meant it wouldn't be much longer before she saw everything clearly. He felt a sense of pride as he remembered he had been the same way with the woman who was now his wife.

"What do you mean she saw something? Does she have her sight back?" Shawn asked, gaining his composure and tuning back into his younger friend.

"No, she saw Dave's shirt that I was wearing yesterday, not clearly, but you know something is better then nothing at this stage. The doctor had just finished running tests on her eyes because she hadn't seen anything, and well now it seems it is coming back."

"Well then what the hell are we doing here? Shouldn't we be out somewhere celebrating with her? She must feel really good about it all right now. I remember Jackie being one heck of a fighter. It's nice to know she didn't lose that with having you around." Shawn stated before sliding the chair back to avoid Randy's swipe with his hand.

"We did that last night and I figured today that while she was sleeping, which she does a lot of these days I would come out and share the news. I don't know if she is keeping in contact with Vince, but maybe someone should tell him she might be back sooner then thought."

Paul stood to his feet now, not really in the mood to share the good news. Since he had lost the woman he loved, he didn't seem to be in the mood for anything anymore and in the end, he just became a downer for anyone that he hung around. Not wanting to bother anyone with the same old problems, he motioned that he was going outside to have a smoke, something that he had started when he knew she wasn't coming back to him anymore.

"Paul wait man, there was something I needed to ask you about. Jackie brought it up to me, and then I heard it too, with a different voice and I wondered if you knew anything about it." Randy called, making Paul turn around and head back for the table, postponing the runaway until later.

"What?" Shawn asked, wondering now just what was going on and what Randy needed Paul's help on.

"Jackie claimed to hear Jeff Hardy's voice when she was in the doctor's office, kind of like he was talking to her. I blew her off, making her feel pretty bad about it I guess because it makes no sense since the dude is dead, but then I heard a voice too."

Paul raised his eyebrows, knowing immediately just what was going on, they were trying to talk to them from the other side which now meant that Stacy could be in contact with someone close to him. Was there a chance she would come back to him after all?

"Who did you hear Randy? Was it Matt?" Paul asked which gained looks of concern from both Shawn and Randy who knew there was more now going on then there had been before.

"No Paul it wasn't Matt. I heard Stacy talking to me in my head, at first I thought it was own inner voice, because man it never stops, but then I knew it was her. I would know her voice anywhere."

Paul slumped back into the chair, knowing he had to explain to his friends what was happening, especially Randy since he was in direct contact with the other side and didn't know it. Was it possible she was trying to come back through him?

"When Stacy and I broke up awhile back, Matt and Jeff who were angels and crossed over came to both of us on separate occasions and made us see the light so to speak. If they need to get something across to us then they will come to us and talk to us. So yeah, you aren't hearing things. She was trying to tell you something or get you to admit something you don't wanna admit."

Randy sat silently, wondering what it could be that he wasn't admitting to himself or to anyone else when it hit him like a ton of bricks. "She wants me to tell Jackie how I really feel about her. That has to be it; there isn't anything else I haven't told anyone."

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town Trish and Jackie were enjoying some time alone. Trish had known Shawn was going to be with Randy for a little while and not wanting to be alone with their daughter and knowing Jackie couldn't be alone, she had made the trek to her house. 

She had been there now for over and hour and so far, Jackie didn't seem any different then the woman she was in the locker room on Raw. It seemed that having Randy around to help her while she was out of action was helping her, and she had never seen the young girls face so bright. Was there more going on there then what Trish knew about?

"I saw Randy's shirt yesterday, at least the color of it in blurry vision and I don't know what to make of it." Jackie now said, bringing Trish out of her thoughts and back into the moment.

Squealing with delight, something she hadn't done since her days of romance with the young late and great Hardy brother, she jumped around the house. It was funny how alive she herself felt just being in the house, it was like it was being guarded somehow and it made Trish feel like a child again.

"Can you stop jumping; the shadow is giving me a headache." Jackie said not realizing until after she let it slip that she was indeed seeing something moving and assumed it was Trish jumping up and down.

"You can see me?" Trish asked. "How the hell can you see me?"

Jackie laughed and motioned for her friend to sit. She was in the beginning stages of getting her sight back she explained and she could see shadows and blurs of pretty much everything. She couldn't make out what they were sometimes though, which made it hard to move without her cane.

"Does Randy know?"

"Yeah he does, and he took me out to dinner to celebrate last night. The funny thing is he didn't try to get my drunk like Charlie did on our first dinner together. It was nice for a change ya know?"

Trish laughed, remembering some of the horrible first dates she had been on and how eager the men had been knowing who she was. It seemed since she was on TV they wanted in her pants that much more and would do anything to get it.

"So how was it? Was it good for a first date?"

Jackie blushed and then shook her head as if defiantly denying that it was a first date and more of two friends going out to dinner together. "It wasn't a date, he is here because he feels guilty about the accident is all."

Trish looked at her newfound friend with a small smile she was sure that Jackie couldn't pick up on at that point. "Girl, the sooner you admit it is more then that, the sooner things can go back to normal."

* * *


	10. The Decision

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and along with the mortal fear of being sued, I only lay claim to the story idea and any real life similarities are completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Randy Orton watches as a new recruit to the RAW locker room has an unfortunate accident and steps in to help her. Will love bloom or are these two superstars only bound together through guilt?

**Additional Characters:** Shawn, Trish, Paul, Matt, Jeff and Stacy (as Angels on the Other Side) and some others. The main female lead is also a WWE superstar.

**Additional Information:** Fourth novel in the **Love United **Series.

**A/N:** First the good news, and then I will go on and ramble and explain why I didn't update yesterday. So first off, I had the first of two ultrasounds done yesterday, because as many of you know from the last story, I am indeed pregnant and had some bad luck before. Well it came back and we actually got to see the baby yesterday, moving and with a heartbeat, so indeed there was nothing really for me to fear. For those of you that kept me in your thoughts for that, which there are some, thank you very much it means a lot. Secondly, I didn't make an update because I spent most of yesterday out of the house, and then spent three hours tooling and retooling a chapter for someone whose writing just blows me away. It's nice to do that every once in awhile, but at the end, it was too late for me to want to write. LOL so you get to see updates today and from now on unless I say so ahead of time. Thank you for the reviews and well I hope you like where I am taking this story. The angels will start to play a bigger part in this story from now on, which means more then before, and you will see some things with them you might not like, which is leading me into the next story when this one is done.. Admittance of feelings and some bad choices are the plot of this one.

* * *

"_You do realize why you have been called here today before us Angel Keibler?" the vision of a man said standing directly in front of her._

_Yeah she knew why she was standing there now in front of them alright. She had gone ahead and done the right thing, and since Matt and Jeff did it without abandon and didn't get reprimanded for it, she had figured she would have too. Little did she know that because of her earlier deal upon getting to the gates of heaven, that she would now become a victim to the system? Weren't they even on the other side anymore? Was this real life taking its toll all over again?_

_She nodded her head slowly, biting her tongue on what she really wanted to say about this whole horrible situation. "I understand why I am here yes."_

"_Well then you also know that putting yourself in direct contact with a human when it has nothing to do with the task at hand means that whatever happens now could be your fault."_

_She nodded again, not believing for a second that she had been hurting anyone by talking to Charlie. If she hadn't of done it, then Matt or Jeff would have minutes before the end of the world. She was not going to brow beat herself for something that was right and made sense, Angel or not._

"_We have looked over the terms of your deal, which does state that if these two lovebirds get together sooner then a certain time period then it means you get to be sent back down to earth in another body. After the review of what you have done, we as the Arch Angels, see fit to let you know that due to your actions and what they may do to the people that are still of the living variety, we are taking away the deal you made and you are resigned to spend the rest of your life here as an angel with the rest of us."_

"_Excuse me? You are going to do what to me? I made a direct deal with God herself, you cannot just come in and take it away."_

"_We can Angel Keibler and we will if that is how we see fit. In this case we have. Now you can leave and be on your way back to where you belong."_

_Stacy stood alright, but she didn't walk away. There was no way there were going to kill her off like in some insane book and then deny her the privilege to come back. Heaven and what she remembered being told as a child wasn't like that._

"_You'll pay, do you hear me?"_

_Brushing her aside the Arch Angels stood to their feet and exited the cloud. As soon as she knew they were gone from the room, she felt herself able to do something she hadn't done since being sent there, she broke down and cried. The only solace was when she realized that as she cried, she was being held, and upon a closer look she realized the person holding her was Matt._

* * *

Trish had left over an hour before and finding nothing else that would take her mind of the other young woman's words, she decided within herself to use the time to pace the house with her cane and try to get a feel for what was happening to her on her own. 

She didn't mind having Randy there to help her; in fact she wouldn't really have had it any other way. When she had been with Charlie, the world was her oyster and she could just about do anything she wanted, but then with the brand change, all of their relationship, the core that it was built around, which was love, turned to dust before her eyes. She never would have thought that only a few weeks after the brand jump she would be living with someone who she couldn't see and wouldn't know where her life would end up next.

"Damn the stupid match to hell. If I hadn't of been so pig headed and strong willed, that match would have had another woman in it, and in the end I would still be here and be happy with my sight."

The door opened then, Randy traipsing into the foyer looking like a wet dog, and shaking himself of the downpour that seemed to have made itself home in his jacket. He saw her before she realized where he was and what had happened to him and he couldn't help admiring just how well she paced with a cane. She was more of a woman then he seemed to give her credit for. Was it possible she could do this all on her own and he just needed to get the hell back to his own life and empty apartment?

"Is that you?" she called, turning now towards where she knew the door was. Since having the two visions of color and blur that she did, she could see the outline of a shadow of a man. There was only one man that could be and she felt her heart go aflutter.

"Yeah it's me and I hope you don't have anything you want to do tonight out of the house, it's a mess out there."

She walked closer to him, guiding her steps slowly until the shadow was right in front of her face. "What kind of a mess?" she asked while trying to help him take his jacket off. "Oh gosh, that kind of a mess is what you meant. You are soaking wet Randy!"

He laughed and pushed her hands gently away, wanting to get his wet clothes off in the comfort of his own room. He had admitted as much to the guys today that he wanted to make something with her, but in the end he still didn't have the gumption to go ahead and tell her as much. What if she turned him down? No he was definitely better taking his jacket, boots and wet clothes off in his own room, far away from her.

"Well give me a minute to get out of these clothes and then maybe I can tell you what I mean by it's a mess out there." He started to walk away, prepared to turn down the hallway which then headed to his room under the stairs.

"Randy wait!" she called out, again using the cane to guide her back over to where he now stood, aching to get away from the heat that his body was now generating.

He stopped, but only because otherwise she would have run into a wall and watched her closely, wondering just what she might need to tell him that was so important that it couldn't wait for a minute.

Before he had a chance to second guess what she was going to tell him, she reached in, knowing by the shadow frame where he was standing, letting her lips then brush against his in the most tender of kisses. One that made Randy thing of long work days and being welcomed home by the mother of his children.

She pulled away just as quickly as she had pulled in and with a smile plastered on her face and their hearts beating in perfect rhythm she looked him in what she thought was his eyes.

"I just wanted to give you a nice welcome home, I missed you."

Little did either one of them know, that they were being watched, and this incident would only go written down as one of many in their romantic life expectancy.

* * *


	11. The Plan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and along with the mortal fear of being sued, I only lay claim to the story idea and any real life similarities are completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Randy Orton watches as a new recruit to the RAW locker room has an unfortunate accident and steps in to help her. Will love bloom or are these two superstars only bound together through guilt?

**Additional Characters:** Shawn, Trish, Paul, Matt, Jeff and Stacy (as Angels on the Other Side) and some others. The main female lead is also a WWE superstar.

**Additional Information:** Fourth novel in the **Love United **Series.

**A/N:** Well yesterday was the busiest day for writing for me, and in the end, it didn't fair well. I guess that means I need to stick to one chapter update a day huh? LOL The funny thing with me now is, I like the pairing, but in the end this isn't the usual kind of story for me so I think I went about everything the wrong way. I am going to try and rectify that in the next few chapters, make things a little more serious so bear with me as I go along here. This chapter will not focus on the couple, but on the building of the something serious I have to bring into the story and also the angels again. Thank you for whatever support you give, it keeps me going until the bitter end.

* * *

He was annoyed now, sitting alone back in the bushes that had somehow become his home since being kicked out of his own. How could she actually put her arms around him like that and kiss him? Wasn't it only a few short weeks before that they had been together and happy? Planning the wedding of the century for family and friends? 

"There has to be someway I can use her blindness to my advantage. I can't just let this keep going on." He said to himself, not realizing that there was now a shadow behind him, taller and broader then he himself was.

"Hey get the hell out of here you pervert!" The man yelled before moving behind him and grabbing him. "My grandmother was right about you! You're the guy that has been peeping out here for over a week."

Charlie moved his hands trying to make the man calm himself down. Surely if he let him down then Charlie could explain everything away. He had been living here for over a year, surely someone around here knew he belonged.

"I live here man; I just left my key at the office and needed to see if anyone was home!"

He knew he didn't have much time now. He had to go on the hope that this man would eventually buy the story long enough for him to get the hell out of there. The woman had been watching him for over a week now and lord only knew what she would do if she ever saw him again.

"Hey yeah! You are that wrestling dude who moved in with his wife. Sorry man, I didn't even recognize you at first."

Charlie nodded his head as if understanding what the big ape was saying and moved slowly away from him. "Don't worry about it man, anyway listen I got to be somewhere so it would be great if you didn't tell the little woman I was by just yet."

The man smiled nodded and walked away back the house that the old woman who had caught him lived in.

Charlie waited for the man to get all the way inside before driving away. Well if there was anything he could do to get Jackie back, he had to come up with it quick before the man next door caught on and put him away.

"Don't worry Randy; you won't be around long enough to get comfortable."

* * *

"_Damn, this dude does not know when to quit!" Stacy screamed as she watched what was going on below her. She had known he was there and had been for hours but couldn't move to do anything about it. She had already lost her shot at being sent back down to Paul, anything more and she would surely die all over again._

_Jeff and Matt who were both unconcerned with what was going on below them, continued to play cards. Jeff had been on watch for so many days now that the only thing he could do to keep his mind aware was to play cards with Matt. They had done it as children too, and although Matt hadn't known, Jeff used to cheat and now was no exception. _

"_Stop cheating Jeff." His brother commented then, causing Jeff to shut down his brain. If there was anything that he really hated about being dead and crossed over to the other side, it had to be that he wasn't the only one that could read minds. Couldn't they all have one power that was all their own?_

_Jeff threw the cards down and stood to his feet, stretching himself out and making his way over to Stacy. She was still trained on the happenings below, and he didn't want to reach out and touch her for fear of scaring her. "What is going on down there?" he said, going for the easy way out. _

"_Charlie is going to get away with murder and I am the one that is blamed for it. Where the heck is the justice in that Jeff? You've been a rogue angel for over a year now, you must know why everything is backward."_

_Jeff shook his head, not knowing at all why all of the rules to them were all screwed up. She had gone ahead and done what was right and now she was paying for it and Charlie was going to hurt the relationship they needed to work to make happen. There just wasn't any sense in it at all._

"_I'm sorry Stacy; I know how much you wanted to get home."_

"_Yeah I did want to get home, but now that I can't I am alright with being here with the two of you."_

_Jeff knew there was something that had to be asked, but he didn't know what the right way to approach it was. She had told the Arch Angels they would pay at the end of her meeting the day before and he wondered what she was really going to do._

"_That's not true and you know it Stacy. If you really wanted to be here with us, which you should then you wouldn't have told our bosses that you were going to make them pay for taking away your escape clause." Jeff said laughing lightly to ease the tension. This was never hard to talk to her about and this time didn't look any different then those times before._

"_I am not going to make them pay, but I need to get those two together without Charlie getting in the middle of it. If I do that then maybe I still have a shot at getting back to Paul."_

_Jeff raised his eyebrows realizing as she said it that it did indeed sound like the easiest way for her to get what she wanted. She must have known she would pay for going to earth without motive, other then her own, but in the end she was still going to fight for what she wanted. _

"_What is so bad about being here with us Stacy?" Jeff asked quietly suddenly hurt that she wanted to get away so quickly."_

"_Nothing, but my heart isn't here with the two of you like it is with Paul. I promised him I would come back and I don't want to break it."_

_Jeff looked at her face, the lines so evident showing how determined she was to get back to the man she really loved. Why then did his heart hurt at the thought of her leaving? What kind of a claim did he think he had on her?_

"_Well then don't let me stop you. It looks like you will get your wish after Jackie standing up and going after Randy the way she did. It should only be a matter of time before you get home. I wish you good luck." He walked away then, not wanting to let her see him shed even the smallest of tears. For once he had someone around him that made things fun again, if she left him with Matt how long would it take before he became his older brother? Something he really hated?_

* * *


	12. The Accident

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and along with the mortal fear of being sued, I only lay claim to the story idea and any real life similarities are completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Randy Orton watches as a new recruit to the RAW locker room has an unfortunate accident and steps in to help her. Will love bloom or are these two superstars only bound together through guilt?

**Additional Characters:** Shawn, Trish, Paul, Matt, Jeff and Stacy (as Angels on the Other Side) and some others. The main female lead is also a WWE superstar.

**Additional Information:** Fourth novel in the **Love United **Series.

**A/N:** This will be the second update today because I want to move this in a better direction and make it better then it was before. I want to make it a true love story with a little bit of pain and peril attached to make you want to eat it all up, LOL so just bear with me this chapter alright, things will only get better from here but this is going to be the heart stopping chapter.

* * *

They had both retired to bed only a few hours earlier and as Randy sat alone in his bed, watching old reruns of his father's matches on EPSN Classics, he thought about everything that had happened in the last few days. 

Although he hadn't admitted as much to Stacy, their relationship was indeed changing in a way that made him a very happy man, not to mention that helping her get over her blindness was going well too. She could now see shadows and mild color which was a step up from the normal day to day she had dealt with before.

Could things really get any better then they were right at that moment? He was sure they couldn't get any worse. There could be nothing short of his family hurting that could make the way he felt right now be turned around.

The phone rang then, its shrill sound screaming through what seemed to be the entire house. He knew that Jackie needed her sleep more then anything else now so he immediately jumped up and reached out for the cordless phone. Anything to stop the racket that now had taken over for the sound of the TV.

"Hello?" he answered, his voice cracking under the lateness of the hour and all of the reasons he should be sleeping.

"_Yes I am calling from County General; I am looking for a Randy Orton?"_

"You are speaking with him, what can I do for you?"

"_There has been an accident, and I don't know how to see this but it happened to your father. You were listed as someone that we should call."_

He immediately jumped from bed, searching around for his keys and his jacket so he could get the hell out of the house. Something had happened to his father in some kind of accident?

"When did this happen? Is he alright?"

"_He is in critical care right now Mr. Orton and it happened only a few short hours ago. Please get here as soon as you can, he asked us to call you when he was brought in."_

"I'll be right here."

Randy hung up the phone and throwing what was left of his clothes on, he ran from the room and down the hall to the door. If something serious had happened to his father then this changed his outlook on everything. There was no way he could do anything without his dad.

* * *

"Did that come out the way you wanted it too?" the woman asked, watching as Charlie held the knife tightly to her neck. 

"You did exactly as you were told and now I won't have to do anything I might regret. Now don't tell anyone what happened here tonight and I will make sure I won't have to come back for you."

He ran from the room then, knowing that the sooner he got out of the dorm rooms the more time he would have got the hell out of dodge. The idea had hit him on the way down the highway and instantly as if by some sort of luck he had come across the University where a party was going on. The girl had been cute but nowhere near what Jackie was to him and in the end, he was glad he hadn't done anything stupid. Killing someone wasn't right and would get him in serious shit, but having someone die of an unfortunate accident, well that was totally different.

Now all he had to do was make sure Randy was cut off on the highway before he realized that this was all a scam. As it all came together, Charlie couldn't help but let out a tremendous laugh. If Jackie wouldn't come back to him as long as Orton was in the picture, then he just had to take the man out of it.

* * *

"Randy?" Jackie called as she used her cane to walk herself around the corner to where his room now sat in darkness and solitude. "Are you asleep?" 

She felt the bed and instantly her blood went cold. There was a large array of light suddenly in front of her and although she couldn't make out anyone standing before her, she knew that she suddenly wasn't alone anymore and that this had nothing to do with the sleeping Randy.

"_He is in terrible trouble Jackie, you need to stop whatever it about to take place."_

If she hadn't known any better she would have thought that Matt Hardy now stood in front of her talking to her as if he wasn't dead and long buried.

"What kind of trouble? What are you talking about?"

"_I cannot tell you what happened otherwise it means more trouble for the two of you in the end but he got a call about his father and it was a lie. Please find him now and make sure that the plan does not go through."_

She longer she stood there the more questions she had for him. What kind of trouble could his father be in and why would it be a lie? Someone had called him about his father and he had done the right thing, now what was wrong about that?

"_You will get all of those answers soon enough but for right now stop thinking and do something. Get a cab to pick you up and get the hell over to County General before it is Randy you need to be looking after."_

The light vanished as soon as it had appeared and Jackie was left to her own devices again. Touching the bed where Randy had obviously been lying on, she felt it empty and knew instantly that it wasn't just a normal occurrence for Matt to show up and warn her of something that was about to happen. He had been sent to stop it and now she was the only one who could. Grabbing for where she knew she had placed the phone she dialed the cab number and told them they needed to get to her ASAP.

* * *

"So my father isn't even listed as being here tonight?" Randy asked the woman on duty at the front desk. "You are sure that no one with the name Bob Orton was brought in tonight?" 

The woman again shook her head, turning the computer screen to show him indeed that no one had been brought in with that name tonight. Since Randy knew his father wouldn't come in with a fake name, he realized that it had to have all been a set up.

Rushing as fast as he could from the hospital and back out to his car, he jumped in gunning the motor and pulling out of the parking lot. Someone had wanted him gone and the only reason for that had to be Jackie. Someone had wanted to make sure they had her cornered with no way out.

Rushing back down the road, the lights becoming dimmer, he didn't realize that he had cut into the oncoming lane. He saw the lights then and the blaring of a horn in front of him but before he could move the car away from the oncoming light, he heard the smash.

The last thing he remembered was trying to make his way out of the car and finding that it was locked, then the world went dark around him. It would be hours before anyone realized that he was there.

* * *


	13. The Blood Type

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and along with the mortal fear of being sued, I only lay claim to the story idea and any real life similarities are completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Randy Orton watches as a new recruit to the RAW locker room has an unfortunate accident and steps in to help her. Will love bloom or are these two superstars only bound together through guilt?

**Additional Characters:** Shawn, Trish, Paul, Matt, Jeff and Stacy (as Angels on the Other Side) and some others. The main female lead is also a WWE superstar.

**Additional Information:** Fourth novel in the **Love United **Series.

**A/N:** Okay so this is being written on the same night as the last two chapters, and it is being done so that I can take a break tomorrow and all I have to do is post it, LOL this is the easiest way for me to get days off from my writing and from sitting in this damn chair! So thank you to those of you that have reviewed the last two updates and you will soon see where I take this and why he wasn't found right at the end of the last chapter. It's funny how writing one chapter can impact your outlook on the story as a whole. I am actually back into wanting to write this sucker now so enjoy! The other story that I have on the go, for the record is not over, it is just left at a cliffhanger until I write it again.

* * *

She ran into the hospital as fast as her cane and her legs could take her. She had been dropped off by the cab only seconds before and as she made her way through the automatic doors, she knew she had found what she wanted. 

The scent of his cologne, something if she still had her eyesight she wouldn't have noticed lingered strongly now. He had been there, and she prayed to herself that he still was. She really hoped that he hadn't left the hospital because then he would be almost impossible to find.

"Can I help you miss?" a woman with the voice of a young girl asked politely. It was obvious to anyone that could see that she did this only because there was a cane dangling in front of her.

"Yes you can, can you please tell me if Randy Orton is here or has come by here to check on his father in the last little while?"

"The name doesn't sound familiar but let me go check with the front desk. Why don't I help you over to the chairs so in case I take a little while you don't get tired on your feet?"

Jackie nodded, allowing herself to be lead to where the seating was for visitors waiting to see patients. Her body was still cold with the shock of what Matt had told her and she really hoped she had moved fast enough. The last thing she wanted was for something to happen to Randy right after she had opened up to him about how she felt. _But you didn't open up, you just allowed yourself to taste him._

She pushed the voice from her mind as she heard the woman's footsteps getting closer to her and the shadow of her back in the line of vision.

"He was here earlier, I would say about two hours ago. But as soon as he found out that his father wasn't here, he took off running for the door. That is what the other woman on duty just told me."

Jackie sat silently processing everything the young lady had just said. Well if he had been there only two hours before, then that meant he could be just about anywhere. What the hell was she supposed to do now?

"_Why don't angels come with better instructions?"_ she asked herself, not realizing it until too late that she had said it out loud. A blush flushed her cheeks and she moved into the direction of the shadow. "Sorry, don't pay any attention to me; it has been a long night."

"Would you like me to call you another cab miss? To take you home?"

Before she had a chance to answer with a positive response, the cell phone in her pocket rang. Randy had gone ahead and gotten a new phone that would be easier to use. The buttons and numbers were made of Braille. Flipping the top she answered, expecting to hear Randy's voice telling her he was alright after all. What she got instead was a whole other matter.

"Randy is that you?"

"_No Jackie this isn't Randy this is Shawn, listen where are you right now?"_

"I am at the hospital looking for Randy; he got called out of bed about his father and rushed over here. Why do you want to know where I am Shawn? Is something wrong?"

She could hear Shawn mumbling something quietly on the other end of the line to himself and Jackie thought she heard Randy's name involved in it. 'Shawn what the hell is going on?"

"_We got a call at the hotel that there had been an accident. Randy had my number in his jacket from the last time he was in the hospital and it was sent to our room. Jackie he has been hurt and it doesn't look good. We are on our way to County General now."_

"Well I am already there so I will see you when you get here." She clicked the phone off after hearing Shawn do the same, and she looked up towards the shadow of the woman that was waiting for her answer.

"My friend has been hurt and they are bringing him here. If you don't mind you can let the call to the cab go, I won't need it."

The shadow moved in a nodding motion and she started to walk away. Before she had a chance to get very far, Jackie called out to her.

"Would you mind showing me where the chapel is?"

* * *

A few minutes later and outside of the chapel Jackie heard Shawn talking to what seemed like a Doctor and stood from the altar to her feet. She clicked her way with the cane across the floor until she saw the blur of the light above her head. 

"Shawn what the hell happened out there? Is he going to be alright?"

Shawn finished talking to the doctor shaking the man's hand before making his way over to Jackie. Taking her by the hand he led her back inside the chapel, wanting to make this as quiet as possible. He didn't know everything but he knew enough to know that if he didn't tell her, she wouldn't stop until someone else did.

"He ran himself off the road. The police say it looked like he was in such a hurry that he blacked out for a second and by that time he was already in the other lane and it was too late."

She fell back into the little pew behind her, letting what Shawn had just told her sink in. Was it really possible that he was on his way back to her and he had been driven off the road? In the short amount of time she had known Randy, and how fast of a driver he normally was, he never put himself or anyone else in danger. Something more had to have happened here.

"So what do the Doctors say about his recovery? He will recover wont he?"

Shawn let out a little sigh before bowing his head in front of the altar. "No Jackie it is pretty damn bad. On top of all the concussions he had in the ring, this one did him in pretty bad, and it doesn't look all that good. Not to mention in the two hours he sat out there alone without anyone helping him or the other driver, well he lost a lot of blood and no one matches him."

"Well there has to be something that can be done!" She yelled out loudly, almost knocking Shawn off his already unstable feet. "What blood type is he?"

"AB negative." Shawn stated, knowing that it was no use when no one matched his blood type and they had tried a ton of people already. Even the owner of the company didn't match him.

"Oh for crying out loud, get me to the doctor right now Shawn!" she screamed again. "I have the same blood type as him, and yeah as rare as it is, people do have it if you ask around."

Shawn smiled at her lightly as he noticed how flustered she had gotten when she realized that the man she liked shared the same blood type as her. _Oh to be young and in love when those things mattered again._ He thought to himself before grabbing her by the arm and taking her to where she would then give blood.

If there was anything that could be done now, it was going to be because of Jackie and the blood type that they both shared. Jackie Gayda might not know that Randy loved her yet but she would when all of this was finally over. At least Shawn hoped she would.

* * *


	14. The Brain Damage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and along with the mortal fear of being sued, I only lay claim to the story idea and any real life similarities are completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Randy Orton watches as a new recruit to the RAW locker room has an unfortunate accident and steps in to help her. Will love bloom or are these two superstars only bound together through guilt?

**Additional Characters:** Shawn, Trish, Paul, Matt, Jeff and Stacy (as Angels on the Other Side) and some others. The main female lead is also a WWE superstar.

**Additional Information:** Fourth novel in the **Love United **Series.

**A/N:** Okay this chapter because of what happens will be a turning point for the two loves bound people, but at the same time it will not be the end of the story. Secondly, have you ever written so much that eventually you are just worn right out? LOL that is where I am now, and although I know what I want to do with the story and I want to write it, the will to do it isn't there as much as it used to be, but again I trudge on through it. Thank you for the reviews on the last three chapters and well see you with the next update!

* * *

They had been waiting for what seemed like hours. Stalking the floor, making their shoe prints a part of the hospital history. Shawn, who had knelt in prayer for what seemed like the fortieth time that night knelt again, and Jackie, who had become so accustomed to the way she had been moving for hours, had thrown her cane to the sidelines. 

When would they get word on just how well or how bad Randy really was?

As if hearing their silent questions, the door to his room finally opened and the older doctor emerged. Hearing his footsteps walking towards where Shawn had taken up residence, Jackie grabbed her cane again and made her way over to where the two men stood.

"How is he doing Doc? Did the blood transfusion take affect the way you hoped it would?" She heard Shawn ask as she finally made her way over. As she looked up she was almost knocked off her feet at what she found.

Shawn, standing there, his height just a little taller then her own, wearing the most tattered blue jeans she had ever seen, and a plaid shirt she was sure they only made ten years ago in Texas. What the hell was happening to her and why was she now seeing everything as if she hadn't been blind for the past few weeks?

Should she speak up and say something to the two men in front of her now? Or should she wait and hear what was happening to the man she loved before dropping such a bombshell. It was indeed a bombshell as the Doctor and his old lab coat came into perfect view. Should she really be seeing all the blood and sweat that the older doctor had shed in the last few days?

"The transfusion worked, but that was the least of our worries. He has enough now to not have failure ever again, but at the moment his head is more then a normal cause for concern. He doesn't seem to know who he is, or what the hell has happened to him. I don't know what happened out on that road, but from the x-rays I had done, it seems as if he has been kicked in the head one too many times."

Shawn listened to the doctor, trying in his own mind, which was very much working at that moment to figure out just what had happened out on that road. He knew from traveling with Randy that he wasn't a bad driver and had never even had an accident, so why the trauma tonight?

"Someone called him out of bed earlier in the night about his father, could there be any way this could have been a plan all along?" Jackie asked quietly, causing both men to immediately swivel to where she stood and look at her with questioning eyes.

"What happened exactly Jackie? What do you know about this?" Shawn asked, knowing she had been at the hospital because of Randy but not knowing all of the details why.

Jackie looked at her friend, unable to decide whether to tell him about the angel or not, wondering if he had indeed known about them all along or if now it was all in her head. Was it possible she had wanted to see so bad she had made up the vision of the angel?

"The phone rang a little after 11 and I assume Randy picked it up because he didn't want me to hear it. I was still awake and since it had stopped ringing I didn't give it another thought. I went downstairs a few hours later and Randy was gone. Something made me think something was wrong so I came here and they told me at the front emergency desk that Randy had been there, but it had all been some sort of prank and he had left two hours before. I guess by then he had been in the accident because then Shawn you called me and told me they were bringing him here."

Shawn made a move towards Jackie sensing immediately that she was leaving something out that she couldn't tell the good Doctor. He looked back towards the doctor and with a wave of his hand set his idea into motion. The only way to get her to talk to him was to make sure the Doctor wasn't around to hear what might come out of her mouth.

"You wanna tell me what you couldn't tell us back there?" he questioned. He hadn't meant for it to come out sounding like the Spanish inquisition but it had, and now he had no other choice but go along with it.

"Matt came to me Shawn, he came and told me that someone had called randy and that it was all a plan and that I had to get to where he was as soon as possible to stop something terrible from happening. Now I know you might think that is more then a little nuts but it isn't. It really happened. I just don't think being put on the tenth floor is going to be too good for me right about now, so I didn't tell the doctor."

Shawn smiled gently and pushed her closer to his chest and into a hug. With all of the talk that Paul had done about Angels and them coming when they needed to make someone see the light on a feeling or an emotion, Shawn knew that this was possible and that two of his friends saying the same thing couldn't be wrong.

"Do you know who would want to do this to Randy?"

She thought about it for a minute remembering Charlie causing more then a little scene on her first day home. He hadn't done anything since but you never knew what was going on with Charlie anymore. "Charlie didn't like that Randy was living with me while I couldn't see; maybe he had something to do with it."

"Would he know how to go about doing all of this, staging all of this and almost killing someone though?"

"I don't know, he didn't seem sick before, why would he be now? He hasn't called or come around since we kicked him out."

"Well then what do you say I go and check out where our famous Charlie is right now and see what he knows?"

"That's fine, but what do I do in the meantime?"

"Stay with Randy, and for God sakes Jackie, give him something to remember you by."

As Shawn hugged her again and walked down the hall to the emergency doors, he waved goodbye and she turned towards the room. Looking through the window she knew exactly what she had to do. She had to tell Randy that she got her sight back, and then make him fight to remember what they had shared.

* * *


	15. The Realization

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and along with the mortal fear of being sued, I only lay claim to the story idea and any real life similarities are completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Randy Orton watches as a new recruit to the RAW locker room has an unfortunate accident and steps in to help her. Will love bloom or are these two superstars only bound together through guilt?

**Additional Characters:** Shawn, Trish, Paul, Matt, Jeff and Stacy (as Angels on the Other Side) and some others. The main female lead is also a WWE superstar.

**Additional Information:** Fourth novel in the **Love United **Series.

**A/N:** Thank you for any reviews on the earlier chapters and for any this garners if I don't tell you before the end. I tend to sometimes not think about it when I am writing so if I ever forget, you will get it in the end. This chapter will be a song chapter and it should fit, because it is a good song and well if it doesn't, then damn it all to hell. This chapter is not a serious one, but I felt using this song, it might convey where they both are coming from.

* * *

_**What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time**_

She sat by his beside watching him sleep, longing to reach out and touch him, let him know she was there and she wasn't going to go anywhere until he was better but couldn't. She had never once been privy to watching a man sleep aside from Charlie and as she sat there now, eyes glued to the man before her, she realized the thing she hadn't wanted to admit to herself since he had come into her life.

_I really do love him. It isn't just some dream, this is real, he is real and I love him with everything in me. _

The only question now was how she was going to make him come back to her, the Randy he was before. The doctor had said he had sustained such brain damage in the accident that he had lost memory, long term and short. It was really ironic what happened to people when all they were doing was caring for someone else.

He had been there, from day one, from the first second she knew something was wrong and what had she done for him in that time? She had kissed him once, of her own accord and the longer she sat there watching him sleep, she knew that it might never be enough. What happened if she didn't get the Randy she had fallen in love with back?

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

He fluttered his eyes then; Jackie still trained on every move that his body made. She did give in to her need then and without a seconds thought she brushed her hand across his, willing him to open his eyes and come back to her full with memories of what they had been through. The thing she hadn't admitted to anyone other then herself came to her mind then and she smiled at the thought. She did indeed love him and aside from that she realized for the first time in her life, she needed him.

Maybe it was the way he went out of his way to make her smile even when she felt like absolute crap, or maybe it was just the fact that he knew he didn't have anything to do with what happened to her, but in the end still wanted to make sure she was alright.

While she watched him sleep, his eyes fluttering in and out of conscious sleep, she let her mind drift back to their first dinner together and the comment that had made her blush but still not make a move even though her heart had certainly wanted to her too.

_**All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here**_

* * *

"_So about earlier—_

_She shook her head and used her hands in a motion to stop him before he could even get the words out. "Don't think anything of it. It would be just like Charlie to bring some weird girl in here so that when I got home I would tan his hide for it. The funny thing is, she wants him she can have him."_

_Randy raised his eyebrows at the way she spoke thankful again that she couldn't see the way he was reacting to it. "Are you sure about that? I mean you two were pretty close before the brand expansion came in and ate you up for Raw."_

_She laughed slightly, allowing herself to relish in the feeling of being able to laugh again after spending the last three days in the hospital worried about the outcome. She hadn't realized how much she missed doing it until now. "Nice choice of words. You sure you came from an army navy base right? You sound more like someone from my hometown."_

"_Lucky hometown." He realized what he has said the minute it came flying out of his mouth but in the end he had no idea how to deal with the fallout. He didn't want her to think he was only here to pick up on her. He did want to make sure she made it back to the ring in record time._

"_Why thank you for trying to make me feel better. Listen, if you don't mind I think I need to go and lie down in the living room, my head seems to be spinning with everything I took in today."_

_He immediately stood from the chair and within seconds was beside her, guiding her to where he had placed the pillows and blanket only minutes before. The doctor had told him she would be like this for a while and all he needed to do was make sure she got the proper rest and nutrition and it would likely pass._

_As she lay down on the couch he immediately reached out for the blanket, unaware that she was also reaching for the same thing. As soon as their hands touched, the spark hit, almost sending the shaken Randy right off his feet and unto the floor._

* * *

She opened her eyes, the vision of the spark they had felt even then in the beginning still paramount in her mind. There had been a reason for it and at the time neither one wanted to admit it, but what about now? She would fully admit that she loved the big lug if he would just open his eyes again and tell her he was alright. 

She didn't have to wait long because as soon as she had placed her other hand tightly around his and her head down on the bed beside his thighs to say a silent prayer, he moved slowly, shifting his body to accommodate his size.

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

She moved with him then, allowing herself to sit back into the comfort of the soft chair and she immediately caught his eyes staring at her, as if lost to the world. "Randy, you are awake."

_Well that was a smart thing to notice._ She thought to herself before smiling softly and pulling her hands away.

He immediately reached out for her, wanting her to put them back. He didn't know her and his head was a sure fire mess but he knew that having her hands there certainly felt like it was something that should be happening.

"You don't have to pull away. I can't say I know you but having you holding my hand felt normal. Do we know each other well?" he asked, the look on his face one that she hadn't seen him wear in the short time she had known him. It looked as if he was lost in a sea of thoughts he couldn't make sense of and just wanted to get out. Randy needed someone to make it all right.

"You could say that, we've sort of been living together." She stated, not wanting to hide anything from him for fear of backlash if he didn't soon learn his identity and life again.

_**There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right**_

He watched the young woman before him fidgeting, nervous to be around him and he wondered just how well they had known each other before living together. If the woman before him was his wife, then why did she feel like she didn't belong?

From what he could see of her, and there was a lot to see, she was the prettiest vision his eyes had ever laid eyes on. There was a reason that God gave you the ability to see and in the end Randy knew that she was the reason that he could see. He couldn't explain what was going on between them, but it seemed like it would be something that he would want to finish.

He had to admit to himself there though that even though he didn't know what he was doing there or who the heck he was, that he knew that even when she was nervous she was beautiful and it was completely natural.

"What is your name?"

She coughed, holding both of her hands now over her mouth, as if she was afraid to touch him. He hoped that as soon as she felt better she would put her hand back and felt his entire body wanting the same.

"Jackie, my name is Jackie and you are Randy Orton. We work together."

Randy smiled, knowing that whatever they did for a living would surely have sucked if she wasn't a part of it. "And what is it we do?"

"We work with the WWE, which means we are wrestlers."

"My father was a wrestler." He stated as if it was just a normal thing to be shot off the tongue.

"Yes he was, and he was a good one from what I know of him."

Randy looked at her strangely as if she should know his father better if they were indeed living together and then realized that maybe she hadn't been the woman he spent his nights with after all.

"Are we married?"

She blushed then, and he noticed that when she did, it made her face a peachy color that could never be duplicated. It made his stomach do flip flops just watching it. He wanted to call her on it, but didn't want to scare her away. She already looked timid enough as it was.

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

"We were friends. I had an accident in the ring about a month ago and you were helping me get better."

"You look great to me. What exactly happened to you?"

She blushed again and this time Randy reached out and touched her hand with his own, making her blush even harder. "I lost my sight in a match against you and some other men, and well you felt that you should be with me until I got better."

"And?" he asked, wondering where her cane was if she was indeed blind now.

"That's what I am in here to tell you I guess. I thought since you don't remember what has been going on, it might do you some good to hear that I am regaining my sight as we speak and I am able to see you again for the first time in a long time."

Randy smiled then, indeed happy that she was able to see again and that it was getting better everyday. He didn't think he had a role in it, but in the end if she believed that he did, and then he would take whatever he could. She seemed like a girl he would want to reach out and help any way he could.

"Would you mind doing something for me?" he asked then, cutting off his train of thought and looking at her with a smile that seemed to light up his face. The typical Randy Orton grin she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Anything, what is it you need?"

"I am going to get more sleep, my head seems to be pounding, but if I fall asleep while we are talking or anything would you mind staying until I wake up? I don't want to be here without you."

He closed his eyes then, wanting an answer but wanting to rest his weary body more. If the young woman, who called herself Jackie was there when he woke up then he knew for sure what he had needed to know since the minute he awakened the first time.

If she was his Angel.

_**What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive**_

* * *

**A/N2:** The song is called "**You and Me**" andit is by **Lifehouse**.

* * *


	16. The Angels Intervene

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and along with the mortal fear of being sued, I only lay claim to the story idea and any real life similarities are completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Randy Orton watches as a new recruit to the RAW locker room has an unfortunate accident and steps in to help her. Will love bloom or are these two superstars only bound together through guilt?

**Additional Characters:** Shawn, Trish, Paul, Matt, Jeff and Stacy (as Angels on the Other Side) and some others. The main female lead is also a WWE superstar.

**Additional Information:** Fourth novel in the **Love United **Series.

**A/N:** Well now that the song chapter is over, it is back to the normal series of writing for me. This means no music for two chapters and then another song and another whopper. Thank you for the reviews and here is the next chapter.

* * *

"Yeah what the hell do you want?" Charlie yelled through the door, not knowing who was on the other side but taking offense to being interrupted. He had gone ahead and done what he had wanted to do, which meant that as soon as he could get to her, Jackie would be his again. Could it possible that she stood on the other side of the door? 

He strapped the towel around his waist, his shower long over, but wanting to be ready in case it was here and things were to go back to normal. _As well as blind person could see to do anything anyway._

He pulled open the door and the person staring back at him was not Jackie, was not even a female, but the one and only Shawn Michaels.

"Yeah what the hell do you want?" Charlie asked, not in the least bit star struck by seeing the man on the other side of his door.

"You were expecting company Charlie?" Shawn asked, a smile playing on his lips but at the same time wanting to man to crack and admit what Shawn already knew.

"As a matter of fact, I was, but what is it to you?"

Pushing past him and making his way into the room, Shawn took stock of what stood before him. There were empty beer bottles laced all over the room and pornography magazines that he hadn't yet seen thrown over the bed before him. If Charlie had expecting company, then it had better have been someone who wanted to play on fantasies and get the paid at the end of them. No woman in their right mind would get off on this mess.

"I need to have a few words with you, do you think you can spare some time?"

Charlie nodded slowly, slamming the door and making his way back over the bed, throwing the magazines into a drawer. Just what the hell the man before him was doing there was beyond him, but he had better hear him out, otherwise he could be looking at even more serious trouble.

"Something happened to Randy tonight, and although I can't see you doing it, Jackie seems to think you might have enough motives to go ahead and do it. Do you have anything you want to say to me?"

Charlie feigned indifference and locked stares with the man before him. There was no way that coming here in the middle of the night would make Charlie talk. Would he really admit to trying to hurt Randy Orton? What kind of idiot did Shawn think he was? "I don't know what you are talking about. I moved out of her house weeks ago. What they do is their own business."

Shawn smirked again, refusing to back down one inch for the piece of shit in front of him. "You sure about that man, because Jackie said you seemed pretty pissed that it ended the way it did. I don't fault you man for trying to get your girl back, because well man that sucks what happened, but you don't kill for people."

Charlie laughed then, coming out more fake then he wanted it to be and immediately looked down towards the floor. Shawn knew he had something to hide, but until he knew more he had to assume Charlie was just an asshole with no feeling.

"Listen Charlie, you seem like a pretty good dude, so if I find out you had anything to do with causing Randy's accident and making him lose his memory, then I will kill you and that is a promise. Except when I do you in, there won't be anyone that cares enough about you to even look into it."

He made his way for the door, but before he could make his way out Charlie started talking and the words would haunt Shawn for many a night to come afterward.

"Well you better be careful, because if I did do Randy in then the same thing could happen to you at any time, and I don't think Trish would like it all that much if she found you dead in the bed the next morning."

* * *

He opened his eyes after what felt like hours of sleep and looked over to where Jackie had been sitting when he had gone to sleep. Looking into the corner now, he saw her there, crunched into the chair and sleeping like a baby, well a baby that would be comfortable anyway. 

The light flashed into the room then, so powerful that it knocked all of the dim light there had been out and took it all over for itself. Standing before him then was what looked like an angel, glowing from ear to ear, and obviously with a lot on its mind because it started talking right away.

"_You must remember Randy! You have to close your eyes and focus and you need to remember your life. It means everything for you to remember."_

"What do you want from me?" he asked; fear sliding down into his stomach and making him want to vomit. He hadn't realized that things like this really happened to people on earth and couldn't remember a time when it had before the accident. Was something seriously wrong with him?

"_My name is Stacy, and if you do not remember your past and ignite the future then everything will be lost, not only for you but for me too."_

"What do I have to do with you?"

_The angel looked at him then, taking in the image before her. She had the power to make him see things again, to come back to life and remember what he had lost so far. Should she do it and risk something more serious happening, or let nature take its course if it was meant to be?_

"Please tell me what you want from me!" he yelled then, making Jackie start to stir in her chair, unaware of what was going on around her.

_With a flash of power she did what she had to do. As she moved from the room then back into the arms of heaven, she immediately went to find Jeff. If she was indeed in trouble for what she had done, she had to know the worst before she could make it better. She only hoped Randy would remember and they would finally get on the track of falling in love. Her future depended on it. _

* * *


	17. The Brush Off

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and along with the mortal fear of being sued, I only lay claim to the story idea and any real life similarities are completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Randy Orton watches as a new recruit to the RAW locker room has an unfortunate accident and steps in to help her. Will love bloom or are these two superstars only bound together through guilt?

**Additional Characters:** Shawn, Trish, Paul, Matt, Jeff and Stacy (as Angels on the Other Side) and some others. The main female lead is also a WWE superstar.

**Additional Information:** Fourth novel in the **Love United **Series.

**A/N:** I have told you that I have myself on author alert and for the record it didn't send the last chapter alert to me either. This was my intention behind hooking myself up that way, so if you didn't get it and I didn't get it then I could try and do something about it, like complain to the site but it seems I didn't get it. I also haven't gotten reviews either, but since I know you have all reviewed I thank you anyway. LOL

* * *

"You know as much as I like you man, you can't keep showing up at my locker room doorstep. It isn't all that good for business." Mark said, making way for Shawn to enter the locker room and let whatever was on his mind out because the lines on his face said there was surely something that he needed to talk about. 

"Yeah well I had business with Teddy Long remember? I want Angle at Wrestlemania and well I also wanted to stop by and see you. I need your expertise again."

Mark rolled his eyes, remembering vividly the last time he had leant anyone help. It had almost gotten him killed and on top of that he had gotten back into something he had given up years ago for Sara. The Dark Side and everything it entailed.

"Listen man, I don't want to go out on a limb for anyone anymore. I got myself pretty damaged the last time."

Shawn laughed and slapped his long time friend on the arm. "I am not here to get you to go undercover for me. I just want to know if you can deal with a problem I have, and believe me it won't be too hard."

Mark lightened up and moved his hands in front of him in a dragging motion, begging Shawn to continue so he could get back to his pre match warm-up.

"Randy was injured badly two nights ago, and I know who did it. Not only that, but he has also placed a threat on Trish and the baby and I don't take kindly to threats. Since I don't have him on my show, I need to know if you can do it for me. At least the in ring stuff."

Mark looked at him skeptically and then turned his back to grab a towel for his hair. Shawn said that someone on his show had tried to hurt Randy, but who in the hell would want to do that when they didn't even deal with him on a daily basis?

"Who did and what exactly happened?" Mark asked, almost begging Shawn to be gone from his room before this turned any uglier then it needed too. When he turned around again Shawn was still standing there and he had the answer ready and waiting.

"Charlie Haas, and if you don't know why that would be, then let me just tell you this. Jackie was dating said asshole and switched shows. As it turns out, they both have a hard on for each other and well one thing led to another and Randy is in love with her. Well Charlie ran him off the road and made him lose his memory. I hope it isn't permanent but with Orton you never know, these things stay with him for years. I just need someone to scare the shit out of him a little and then I can take care of the rest."

Mark laughed as he thought about the two young people getting a hard on for each other. Shawn had a habit of making things funny when he was totally serious and this was no exception. If all Charlie needed was a scare, then by God he would get one and then let Shawn take care of the end of it.

"Shawn, you got a deal. Everyone has some kind of issue with that weasel, reminds me of Heenan."

They two men shook hands and Shawn made his way out of the locker room and then the building. Well if Mark did what he needed done, then it was up to Shawn to make sure nothing happened to his family. If something ever did though, Charlie wouldn't be hurt; he would be a dead man.

* * *

"What the hell did you just do to me?" Randy screamed waking immediately and sitting up on the bed, a look of sheer terror written all over his face, which was turned in Jackie's direction. 

Startled from her own slumber she sat straight edged in her chair and grabbed Randy's hand trying to calm him down. If he had fallen asleep and had some sort of dream about what had happened to him, then it would explain what he was doing now. She tried to keep her breathing steady even after being scared out of her wits and looked him in the eye.

"What are you talking about, I was asleep and so were you, and I didn't do a damn thing. You want to tell me what it is you think that I did?"

Randy eyes still filled with the fear of God wasn't sure even where to begin. He had awoken over an hour before as he looked at the clock, so he knew it hadn't been a dream. Something had come into his room and something had indeed been done to him and there was no way to explain it away. She had done something to him, asleep or not.

"You sent someone here, someone with a lot of light."

Jackie, not making any sense out of what he saying, stood from the chair and ran her fingers into what was left of his hair. Her mother had done that to her as a child and she had wondered if it would still work. The spark hit again, just as it had at the house so many weeks before, and it was more powerful then ever, so powerful in fact that neither one could ignore it. She jumped back from where she had been standing and Randy immediately pushed the button for medical personnel to get into the room.

The nurse came in first, thinking he had relapsed and shocked to see him sitting up looking as scared as he did. "Do you need something Mr. Orton?"

"Yes please. I need you to get this woman out of here. Something is going on here and I think she had something to do with it. Having her here isn't helping me, please get rid of her."

Jackie started to protest but before she could get any further into what had shocked Randy so much, two armed security guards were on either side of here, egging her to come with them. She trained her eyes on Randy and pleaded with him silently to let her stay. She didn't know what he was talking about and if he kicked her from the room and she didn't get in there ever again she didn't know if she would ever know. She hadn't done a thing but for some reason now he was deathly afraid of her.

As if hit by lightning herself she realized what he had meant by the light. Randy had indeed seen something God like because it had been an Angel, but how in the hell was she going to explain it to him if he wouldn't even talk or look at her.

She let herself be escorted from the room, and as soon as she was, she saw Shawn standing against one of the walls, obviously waiting for Randy to calm down before he went in there to see him. With one small smile, Shawn made her feel at ease and as he made his way towards the guards, he motioned that she was with him.

"What just happened in there Jackie? I could hear the screaming halfway down the hallway and I just saw a bunch of nurses running for the room."

"He freaked out, and I know this will sound more then a little weird but I need you to get Paul for me, on the phone or have him come here if he is still in town, but whatever just get him here."

Shawn looked at her quizzically, eyebrows raised in wonder. "You going to tell me what this is all about?"

"It's about Matt and Stacy Shawn, and that's all I want to say until I talk to your best friend. He is the only one that can help us now."

* * *


	18. The Memories

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and along with the mortal fear of being sued, I only lay claim to the story idea and any real life similarities are completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Randy Orton watches as a new recruit to the RAW locker room has an unfortunate accident and steps in to help her. Will love bloom or are these two superstars only bound together through guilt?

**Additional Characters:** Shawn, Trish, Paul, Matt, Jeff and Stacy (as Angels on the Other Side) and some others. The main female lead is also a WWE superstar.

**Additional Information:** Fourth novel in the **Love United **Series.

**A/N:** You know I forgot that I didn't update this yesterday? LOL Sorry guys, my head isn't where it used to be in terms of memory. So I am updating this now, as well as everything else I have going and then I will keep on updating, but if I forget for more then two days, someone let me know! Anyway here is the long awaited update and Paul's entrance back into the story for this chapter. So thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot as usual and well see you at the next update.

* * *

Paul walked into the hospital, careful to put one foot in front of the other as not to trip over his own feet. It was almost four in the morning when he had gotten the call, wakening him from sleep and he was not doing any better now that it was over an hour later. 

He made his way to where Shawn stood with a visibly shaken Jackie and his heart immediately stopped in his chest. Had Randy passed away and they were calling him here to say goodbye or something? The looks he noticed on their faces were as grim as he felt after being woken up that early.

"Okay what the hell is going on that you called me out of a dead sleep for it? Is everything with the little man alright?"

Shawn slapped his half asleep buddy on the arm, thanking him without words for making the trek out there to see them on such short notice. He knew from the dark lines under his friend's eyes that he had indeed been in some dream land far far away.

Before Shawn could say anything Jackie immediately pounced on the man, taking both men off guard and showing her intense fear of something really wrong happening in that hospital.

"You have to talk to Randy for me Paul. He said he saw some sort of light and then a person and well I think it has something to do with this angel thing going around. I also know that you had something to do with it. You are my last hope."

Paul smiled brightly now, happy that he hadn't been the only one to see angels and glad that the angels were obviously trying to get these two together and running out of options. "Okay how the hell do you know about the Angels?"

"I know because Matt came to me as one and warned me about Randy and what happened. Okay hang on a second, so this is like the real deal right? It wasn't all in my head?"

Paul threw a glance at his best friend that only stood before them holding his hands up in surrender. "Listen, I went into a coma to bring Trish out, all of this Angel business is just beyond me man."

Paul took Jackie by the hand and led her to the window the let them see Randy. "He mentioned hearing Stacy talking to him and making him see the light awhile back and now you are telling me not only have you seen Matt, but Randy had also seen her again?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice anymore. She knew this stuff had a reason for happening but for the life of her couldn't figure out why. "Listen Paul, you seem like a normal enough dude, but you have contact with these angels and so has Randy in a major way. He kicked me out of the room because he thought I was playing with his mind, and you are the only one that can talk to him now and make him see it wasn't me."

"Is that all?" he asked, pushing the door to the room open and letting it close again before Jackie could follow him in. If he was going to make Randy who had lost his memory understand what was going on, he had to do it alone.

* * *

"_Did it work Stacy? Were you able to give him his memory back?" Matt asked, watching below as Paul entered the now darkened hospital room. He had allowed her to do it, covering for her by taking the blame for what might happen, and now they had to wait and see if it was all going to work. _

"_I don't know Matt, I mean I think I did it, but then again he kicked out Jackie after everything went down and well if he knew about me then he wouldn't have done that. If this didn't take then I don't know what else to do to get these two together, I am at the end of my rope where this love shit is concerned."_

_Matt laughed and gently touched her hand in warning. "Don't swear otherwise we are all going to hell."_

"_We're going to hell now? Oh why don't I get in on the good things when they happen?" Jeff asked, putting down the magazine he ripped when he had gone to earth and making his way over to where Stacy and his brother stood talking._

_They both turned to face the younger Hardy and when they did, they both noticed the big grin he wore showing them he didn't really want to go to hell. _

"_Stacy went down there to try and give Randy is memory back but as it turns out we don't know if it worked because instead of bringing the two closer, Randy pushed her way. We are waiting to see what Paul can pull out of him before we come up with a new plan." Matt explained, turning back to the cloud and looking again over the edge. _

_Stacy's eyes were already trained there, as if her life depended on what happened below them now. She had every hope that if anyone could make Randy see the light it might be Paul. She crossed her fingers in a human instinct and watched as the drama unfolded below them._

* * *

"Hey Randy, are you awake man? It's me dude." Paul said as he crept closer to the bed in the dark. He was half tempted as he saw the empty chair to just take a nap and wait for Randy to open his eyes. Before he had a chance to even sit though, Randy reached out and grabbed him tightly by the arm. 

"Paul man, there is something really screwed up going on here and I need to know what it is."

Paul looked at the fear in his young friends eyes and immediately tried to pull his hand away. Jackie had been right; he had been so scared he had blamed the nearest person. He wasn't used to being contacted by the crossed over. Hell no one ever was.

"Was it a man or a woman that you saw Randy?"

"Female, blond hair, Stacy if I remember correctly. Everything is so damn fuzzy now I can't even believe it."

"What did she say to you? Remember as much as you can Randy so I can explain it to you and help you make it all out."

Randy sat and thought about what she had said to him and instantly realized it hadn't had anything to do with Jackie at all and he had blamed it all on her. Insight shone through his eyes and he immediately tried to jump from the bed. There had to be a way he could explain all of this to her and make her see he hadn't been himself.

"Hey man, you aren't going anywhere, so you might as well tell me what she said to you so I can straight it all out with your girlfriend."

Randy looked up awkwardly, at the sound of the word girlfriend and he immediately felt sick to his stomach. He had really made an ass of himself and he didn't know what the hell to do to fix it. "She told me who she was, and then she told me that if I didn't remember then not only would I lose everything, but so would she. What the hell does she mean by that Paul? I mean what else can she lose, she is dead and buried."

Paul took a step forward and bent down closer to where Randy could hear him, he was almost too shocked to speak, let alone loudly like usual. "She meant that if you didn't remember anything then she would lose me."

* * *


	19. The Angelic Plan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and along with the mortal fear of being sued, I only lay claim to the story idea and any real life similarities are completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Randy Orton watches as a new recruit to the RAW locker room has an unfortunate accident and steps in to help her. Will love bloom or are these two superstars only bound together through guilt?

**Additional Characters:** Shawn, Trish, Paul, Matt, Jeff and Stacy (as Angels on the Other Side) and some others. The main female lead is also a WWE superstar.

**Additional Information:** Fourth novel in the **Love United **Series.

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, and for those of you that are still stumped on as to how I am going to make Stacy come back to Paul who is on earth then don't stress so much over it, the next story will explain pretty much of all of it, and then in the sixth book you will see it. I wasn't hiding it for use in another story, but I figure I might as well since this one is almost near its end.

* * *

Randy sat more upright in the bed, scanning his mind for some bit of information that would make what Paul said seem like it made some sense. When he had tried as hard as he could and come up with nothing, he looked at his friend and voiced his frustration. 

"Okay you are going to have to explain to me how my not remembering my life before has anything to do with you. I mean come on Paul; it isn't like she needs me to get to you or something right?"

A light bulb went off in Paul's head then, as if someone had put it there to make sure he hadn't missed that comment. If there was a reason as to why Stacy was using Randy that had to be the winner. If she wanted to end up back on earth with the one man she had allowed her heart to finally fall in love with, she needed Randy to get together with Jackie to do it.

"No Randy don't you get it? She was trying to use you because you were in love with Jackie to get back to me." Watching the lines on Randy's forehead getting deeper in confusion he continued. "She didn't want to die and she told me after her death that she had made a deal with the people in heaven that would bring her back to me. She said something about not being the same being on the outside, but it would be her and I would know it when I saw it."

"So if I tell Jackie, the woman I just accused of trying to do some voodoo shit on me to love me the way I love her then Stacy comes back? Is that what you are trying to tell me here man, because if that is then we are dealing with some screwed up shit here?"

Paul admittedly laughed, knowing full well and knowing for the longest time; since Shawn and Trish's get together in fact that everything that had been normal was now completely insane. He never thought in a million years he would be sitting in a hospital room with Randy trying to make him understand it all when he really didn't get it himself.

"What is so damn funny?" Randy snapped, still reeling from the fact that he had chased the one woman he wanted with him away. Even when he didn't remember who he was, he knew he wanted her by his side. So why the hell had he gotten rid of her again? And just what was Paul standing there in stitches about?

Simmering down a little but not letting the smile fade from his face he faced Randy again and offered up his hands in surrender. "Were you in your right mind when you kicked her out of here man? Like did you know who you were at that point?"

"Yeah I knew who I was, and what does this have to do with anything?"

"Because if you had not known you were Randy Orton, the proverbial king of women, then it would have gone a whole lot smoother for you to sort all of this with Jackie out. Now man, I think you can kiss her goodbye."

* * *

"_Oh no you don't you son of a bitch, it is not going to do down like that!" Stacy screamed, almost angrier with Paul then she was with herself at that moment in time. She stamped her foot hard on the cloud, causing it to split and leave a whole where her foot had been, which caused Jeff to break in on her thoughts._

"_You can't swear Stacy, how many times do you have to be told that? For that matter you sound like Matt but with the female parts and voice."_

_Stacy looked up then, taking Jeff in and breathing out the rest of the anger she had built up. If Paul, who was not known for his extensive brain skills in the ring could figure out what she was trying to get the two lovebirds together, then why the hell didn't he get that he needed to talk to Jackie and make her understand what had happened?_

"_I'm sorry Jeff, but damn can you actually sit there and say he isn't the horse's ass that Matt keeps calling him? I mean I love the big idiot but even I know better then to drop a bombshell like that and then not help and I'm more blonde then he is."_

_Jeff laughed, causing his brother to go along and do the same. Ever since they had been all brought to the other side and told what to do, the only one that had ever lost a little cool over things had been Matt, but with good reason. Now it seemed that he wasn't the only one, that Stacy was getting cramped being there too. _

"_So Stacy tell me how pissed off you really are?" Matt asked, causing his brother, still in stitches at seeing the young woman before him pitching a fit, to snort so good that Steve Urkle would have been proud of him._

_Stacy allowed herself to smile weakly and then went back to looking over the cloud. If there was anything to be done to really save the damage that her visit had caused, there was only one person that could do it. This meant that she had a lot of work to do if she wanted to get things back on track, this time for keeps._

* * *

Shawn had long since taken off to go back to his hotel room, hoping to hear from Mark about what he had been able to do to the weasel Charlie Haas, which left Jackie on her own in the corridor wondering just what the hell had gone wrong and why it was happening to her. 

Hadn't her life been normal at one point? She was able to see, she had a wonderful family, and home and the best boyfriend she had been able to have in years. Now she stood in a hospital wing, waiting for another man to remember who she was and that she wasn't out to hurt him, and thoughts of real sleep filled her mind. Just where had she gone wrong?

The lights of the hospital corridor went dark then, allowing for the bright light of the other side to shine through with no interruptions. Jackie had been here once before, but this time she was ready, her eyesight wouldn't let her miss the renegade angel this time. The difference this time though was that it wasn't Matt visiting her alone in her house, it was Stacy and she had a look on her face like she meant business.

"_Do you know why I am here Jackie?"_

Jackie blinked her eyes more then once, just to make sure this wasn't happening in her head again like at the Doctor's Office less then a month before.

"No but should I?"

"_I am the reason you got kicked out of Randy's room earlier and I have come to explain a few things to you so that you better understand what is going on."_

"Are you going to hurt me like you did to him?"

"_That wasn't me and you know it. Charlie did all of the horrible things that made you get your sight back and Randy lose his vision. He was also the one that told Ric Flair to use what he did to blind you. He wanted to get you sad, alone and vulnerable. That is not why I am here though, but I need you to open you mind and really listen to me."_

"I'm listening; although you have already told me more then I wanted to know."

"_Randy was alone and vulnerable, and you were there admitting your love for him, he didn't hear you but I wanted him to get the chance to really hear you say it. So I used as much of the power I have on the other side to give him his memory back. It came back and he blamed you, which I did not take into account."_

"So what you are telling me right now is that he knew who I was when he kicked me out? But he went ahead and blamed me anyway?"

Stacy watched her closely, sensing the same angry feelings she had just gone through on the other side. If there was one way they could be close right now it was because of the men in their lives at the moment. Men just made everyone crazy.

"_Randy has a habit of making quick decisions without thinking. He knows what the error was now though, Paul made him see that much but I need you to hear just a little more before going in there and ripping him a new asshole alright? Will you listen to what I have to say?"_

Jackie nodded her agreement and Stacy continued. _"When I died, I made a deal to come back to Paul in another form, but the only way I could do that was to make the two of you fall in love. I thought I had done that but then Charlie got in my way and ruined my chances and your chances too. Randy knows he was wrong and I beg you that when you do get to go back in that room again that you just realize your love for him and let the past go."_

She vanished then, leaving Jackie to wonder what kind of mess she had just walked into. Not only was Charlie to blame for everything, wanting her injured and then Randy, but both of them were part of a plan to bring two other lovers back together. The more she thought about it, the more ludicrous it sounded.

She wanted to be with Randy now, she knew that much but at the end of the day when they finally did get together if they were really meant too, she wanted it to be about them and not about some Angelic plan. Making her way towards his hospital room door, she pushed her way in. If she was going to get a head start on making everything right, she was going to do it right now.

* * *


	20. The Death

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and along with the mortal fear of being sued, I only lay claim to the story idea and any real life similarities are completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Randy Orton watches as a new recruit to the RAW locker room has an unfortunate accident and steps in to help her. Will love bloom or are these two superstars only bound together through guilt?

**Additional Characters:** Shawn, Trish, Paul, Matt, Jeff and Stacy (as Angels on the Other Side) and some others. The main female lead is also a WWE superstar.

**Additional Information:** Fourth novel in the **Love United **Series.

**A/N:** This chapter may be shorter then some of the others because I am going to use it to tie up some loose ends with a character and then the next chapter will get back to building the end of the romance. Thank you for all of the reviews that you have given on this story thus far, you are all responsible for taking me over the 100 mark again and it means a lot. See you later in another story update I am sure.

* * *

The phone rang shrill in the hotel room, pulling a tired Shawn from the bed. He had stayed awake as long as he could waiting for the call from Mark but found that all of the time spent chasing Randy around and watching all of the drama unfold had taken it's toll on his body and he had fallen asleep earlier in the night. 

He rose from the bed and made his way to where the phone sat on the night stand closest to Paul, who had insisted on sharing a room after coming back from the hospital, leaving Jackie who had burst into the room in record time and the very much aware Randy alone.

"Yeah?"

"It's me man, did I wake you or something?"

Shawn yawned into the phone and then immediately covered his mouth, not wanting to appear as if he had indeed been sleeping the entire time he should have been awake and waiting for the call.

"I take that yawn as a yes. Damn man has Trish been pushing you hard for another kid or something? You usually aren't this damn tired when I talk to you."

Shawn chuckled softly trying his hardest to keep the phone still on his ear. He was so worn out that he partly wished the phone would fall but knew that wouldn't look too good to a friend that just helped him out.

"No man it has nothing to do with my wife, we are on two different parts of the States right now. I have been at the hospital with Randy trying to make him remember who the hell he is."

"Well I did what you asked me to do man, I took care of Charlie in the ring, now all you have to do is take care of the rest and we should all be rid of him."

Shawn murmured his thanks and then put the phone back on the receiver. He paced back and forth then, wondering what the perfect thing to do to Charlie would be now that Mark had made mince meat of him in the ring on Smack Down. When someone put another person in a coma, and then tried to threaten his way out of it, well what could one do to make everything right again?

He picked up the phone and dialed the number he knew so well. As much as he wanted to kill the son of a bitch, he knew he would be the one losing, and knew that the only person that could talk him down would be his wife.

"Shawn is that you?" Trish asked into the phone, her voice obviously sensing something was wrong on his end. Ever since everything happened with them, she always had a way of reading him.

"Yeah it's me. Listen Charlie hasn't been hanging out anywhere near you has he?"

She was silent for a few minutes, causing Shawn to worry about what was now happening at his house. Before he had a chance to break the silence she chose to speak again.

"No but then again why would he want to come around here? Shawn you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

He took a deep breath and told her the whole story in detail, even pausing to let her take it in when he got to the point about putting Randy in the hospital. She had gasped at that point and Shawn knew from experience that he had done the same thing.

"What a stupid bastard. Well I don't think he would slip up and actually come here anyway Shawn, I mean if he could plan to do all of this to Randy it had to take time to plan, this time he doesn't have a plan."

"Yeah but that is what scares me."

"Well don't worry about me baby, Sean came by to see the baby and he is here with me now. I insisted he stay the night since it was snowing outside. So you needn't worry yourself sick about us. You know Waltman; he is like a guard dog when it comes to kids and women."

Shawn nodded knowing she couldn't see it and said his goodbyes, then hanging up the phone. He had a job to do now, and although he wouldn't kill the son of a bitch, Charlie was going to wish he had.

Nudging Paul out of bed, with the promise of a big payoff, they both dressed in black and headed out for the hotel where they knew Charlie was staying. What they found when they got there couldn't have been planned by the best professional. They didn't have to do anything at all; it seemed he pissed someone off enough to do it for them.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me right? I mean this can't just be some dream we are in right?" Paul asked as they were finally standing alone in the corridor of the hotel. They had made their way up the floor where Charlie had been staying and had found him shot and killed in a pool of blood on the floor. 

"I didn't see it coming. From what the police have told me so far, it seemed he bought a hooker after Mark knocked him around in the ring, apparently just for a massage, as he still thought he would win Jackie back, but then he got physical with her, and she shot him cold."

Paul looked at his friend, the grin that was forming then harder then hell to hide from the people passing by around them wanting to get to their rooms. "Damn I didn't know that hookers packed now."

Shawn motioned for his buddy to follow him outside, pleased that he had gotten what he came for. Then it dawned on him all of the angelic things that had been happening lately and he wondered if maybe they had something to do with it.

"I don't think Stacy did it if that's what you are thinking dude. I think if they planned something like they it would send them to hell."

"I hope you are right man, because if she doesn't get to come back to you because of something like this, it is going to piss a lot of people off. I have to admit though, I like the way it all ended up, and he got what was coming to him."

Paul looked at his friend and at the anger that was still placed in his eyes. "Would you have killed him if someone hadn't done it for us?"

"I guess we will never know what I would have done. I have to say this though and as bad as it sounds, thank God for gun toting hookers."

* * *


	21. The Valentine Plan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and along with the mortal fear of being sued, I only lay claim to the story idea and any real life similarities are completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Randy Orton watches as a new recruit to the RAW locker room has an unfortunate accident and steps in to help her. Will love bloom or are these two superstars only bound together through guilt?

**Additional Characters:** Shawn, Trish, Paul, Matt, Jeff and Stacy (as Angels on the Other Side) and some others. The main female lead is also a WWE superstar.

**Additional Information:** Fourth novel in the **Love United **Series.

**A/N:** This is just a note here to tell you all that are reading the other story I am in the midst of writing with Randy Orton and Trish, that there will not be an update on that one today, only this one and that it will resume itself tomorrow. The last three chapters of this story will be coming tonight, tomorrow and Sunday and then the thank you chapter the same day. For those of you that wondered how hard it was to write Randy at the same time in two different love stories, well it blows, which is why I am taking one day off from the other story to end this one where it needs to end. LOL thank you for the reviews and see you with the next few updates tomorrow. By the way, I am jumping ahead a little but in the next chapter I will go back and show you what I went ahead of so never fear if this one looks like a jumping chapter.

* * *

Randy opened the door and ushered his two friends into the house. Jackie had been long gone for hours and he knew if he wanted to have all of this fall into place then he had better get working on it, which was the reason for calling the only two men he trusted with the ending. 

"Jesus, what did you make us get out of bed for?" Paul asked grumpily as he stalked in and without removing his shoes jumped right onto the pure white couch. Randy rolled his eyes and tried to rely on the kindness of the other friend that stood side by side with him.

"I need your help planning something but we have about two hours to get it all in place. So do you think you guys can help me?"

Shawn shrugged, motioning with his hands for Randy to continue telling him what the whole plan was about and what they needed to do.

"I want to recreate a Valentine's Day for Jackie. I wanted to do it before the accident, but since I couldn't, I want to do it now, and this is the only day in the near future where I can get it all done without her knowing."

Paul turned on the TV, setting himself up to watch a football game while the other two men talked of love and all things pretty. Almost as instantly as he turned the game on though, he stretched out, and fell asleep while Randy and Shawn continued talking about what to do.

"Well what do you want me to do man?"

"I need you to go to the flower store and get as many damn rose petals as you can, and then bag them and bring them back here for me use in the whole idea."

Shawn raised his eyebrows slightly, questioning not for the first time the younger man's sanity. Did he realize just how much all of those petals were going to run him in the long run and only for one night?

"Yes I realize that Shawn, you don't even have to ask. Listen, just get them for me, and then bring them back, it would be a great help."

Shawn who was still not convinced tried to push him a little further. "And what exactly do you plan to do while I am running all over town for you? Please tell me you aren't going to nap like Paul over there."

"No silly, I have to hit a few stores of my own. I will pay you if that is what you are worried about man."

Shawn laughed then, slapping his friend on the shoulder and immediately heading for the door. "Dude I don't need any more money then what I already have, but do you mind telling me what you are going to do with all of these flowers?"

Randy smiled at him slyly and walked towards the door with him, ready to go on his journey and finish what he had wanted to do since he had set eyes on her.

"Sorry dude, you are going to have to ask you wife when it is all over. For now, just do what I ask and then we can make this a night to remember?"

Walking out and towards his car, Shawn then got a thought in his head and spoke it, forgetting almost instantly that Randy was directly behind him and could hear every word. 'Don't you mean an Affair to Remember?'

* * *

"_Don't tell me that this is going to get all mushy now?" Matt asked as he watched what Randy and Shawn were planning, while Stacy's knight in armor slept on the couch, with his shoes still tied to his feet._

"_Oh I think it's sweet. I mean he is going all out for her to make sure she has the best day, even though it is a little late."_

"_You would, all women would."_

_Stacy looked at Matt, her expression which was now soft beginning to turn hard. "Didn't you tell me that you were going to be a better person about all of this? I mean come on Matt, you haven't been around for a long time, and it's time to get back into the groove."_

_Matt snorted and then turned towards his younger brother, waiting for some sort of backup but finding out very quickly that he wasn't going to get it, at least not from him and not at that time. It looked like he was on his own. _

"_I'm with Stacy bro, I mean come on, you said that if you saw Mom again, you would totally become a better person, and this whole time you have, but you haven't changed a bit. This isn't about what you and Amy had anymore man, it is about Randy and Jackie, do you think you could smile just a little bit?"_

_Stacy gave Jeff a high five and immediately the two of them broke out in a fit of giggles. It had been a long time since they had all been together like this without worries on the table and despite Matt and his negative nancy attitude, both of the other two angels were determined to make this a night to remember. _

"_Yeah fine whatever, but if this comes back to bite me in the ass then the two of you are going to pay. I don't get mushy for just any old person."_

_Wrapping her arms around his neck, Stacy, excited now that everyone was on board with her, hugged him to her tightly. She knew that if she could just make Matt see the light in their eyes and the idea of true happiness that he would lighten up and although it wasn't all over yet, she was well on her way, along with Jeff's help. _

"_What was that for?" he asked as she pulled away from him, feeling like his insides had just turned to mush in front of him. _

"_It was a thank you for finally seeing the light, at least just a little bit of it anyway."_

_Jeff looked at the two of them then, as if confused by something and then asked the question that had him reeling. "I thought we were supposed to make other people see the light? Since when does it cross over to the Angel's?"_

* * *


	22. The Hospital Conclusion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and along with the mortal fear of being sued, I only lay claim to the story idea and any real life similarities are completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Randy Orton watches as a new recruit to the RAW locker room has an unfortunate accident and steps in to help her. Will love bloom or are these two superstars only bound together through guilt?

**Additional Characters:** Shawn, Trish, Paul, Matt, Jeff and Stacy (as Angels on the Other Side) and some others. The main female lead is also a WWE superstar.

**Additional Information:** Fourth novel in the **Love United **Series.

**A/N:** You know I hate weekends now? I mean this is the second weekend in a row where I haven't gotten any reviews, aside from two from Phoenix. I mean come on, they make this big of a site and they can't keep that in order? Or is it that I just get too many to keep track of? None the less, I got them all now, I read them all from the site, so thank you all and yes alas, by the end of this weekend this story will be done, thank you chapter up and over with. I also wanted to share one piece of news with all of you that love this series; I am combining two stories into one for the next book. I had originally planned for it to be two, but they work better together as a whole since they will deal with the same female lead. So there will be a book six, but it won't be what you thought it was. Thanks for the support about the two Randy stories mistake I made, LOL and I will continue to work on both, thank god this one is almost over though, it makes it easier. For the record, this one night is being dragged out as it will end on that note. Which means the ending of the story is tomorrow as promised. So be on the lookout for it.

* * *

Shawn barreled into the house, searching nearby for some sort of clock that told him what time it was. He had done what Randy wanted, almost buying out three different flower shops before finally calling it quits. If he didn't have enough flowers by now then Randy was going to be just shit out of luck. He had never been so tired or felt so damn old in his entire life. 

"Shawn is that you man?" the man in question called from the kitchen where he seemed to be hard at work making the night really happen.

"Yeah and don't say I don't like you ever again. Two damn hours in about 20 flower shops buying what they would willingly give me without a reason for it and I don't even know if it is enough."

Randy made his way into the entry way to the house and looked at all the bags in Shawn's hands. If the man hadn't done it well then he had damn near come pretty close, Randy had never seen so many flowers in his life.

"Do I really need that many flowers Shawn?" Randy asked, knowing it would tick his friend off but not caring, because it was funny to see Shawn so run down and haggard and all he had done was shopping.

"Shut up; just tell me where to put these. I also think that when I get home I better hug my wife for being the one that does ALL of our shopping." Shawn said, muscling up some more stamina to move them where Randy had motioned he could.

"I think she might like that, and I might even get a thank you for showing you how hard it is to be a woman." Flashing his typical smile he motioned for Shawn to follow him to the kitchen where he finally had everything the way he wanted it.

Sitting down, Shawn decided to take another crack at asking what the younger man had in mind for the woman in his life. "So you going to tell me what this is all about man or do I still have to wait?"

"No, I will tell you man, after all the shopping you did for me, it is the least I can do."

Shawn waited while Randy fiddled with something cooking on the stovetop wondering just where the hell Paul had taken off too. It didn't take all that long for him to find out.

"He took off about an hour ago, once I finally woke him up. Ever used cold water on him when he falls asleep at your house? Man it worked like a dream!" Randy told him causing Shawn to imagine just how funny it would have looked to see Paul at that moment. For someone who didn't work for the WWE anymore, he was always asleep somewhere or another.

"Yeah, bet it worked well. So what do you have planned for her tonight?"

Randy smiled again, the faintest bit of a glow making his face light up the whole room. Shawn remembered that look fondly; he still hadn't lost it even after years of being married to the woman of his dreams.

"Well I figured since I didn't have anyone to pamper on Valentine's Day and then for weeks afterward, I thought she might like a little surprise. I am going to get your help in placing the flowers all the way from the front walk to the bedroom, and then from there to the bathroom, where I will have a bath waiting for her. When all of that is said and done I want them leading back into the kitchen, and then back to the bed if you know what I mean."

Shawn rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what Randy had meant, but not knowing if he wanted to know anything more then he knew now. Somehow knowing other people's sexual lives scared him. He figured that was why kids always got sick when they would think of their parents having sex to even make them. "That is too much information for me man, you mind going on about something else now?"

Randy winked at Shawn, the grin still paramount on his face and showing no signs of going away. "I figured you wouldn't want to know anything else."

"You want me to get started on those flowers now man, so you can finish with the food?"

Randy nodded and Shawn went back to work, ready to make this truly a night to remember for his friend. If there was anything he could do to make sure these two lovebirds got together, this was his chance.

* * *

Jackie stepped into the car and turned the ignition, still completely thrown that things have turned out as well as they had. Was it possible that she was finally going to get it right? Did she really have a healthy love in her future? One that wouldn't be broken because of business and politics? 

Her mind flashed back to three days before, when they had finally admitted what was going on between them. Of all the memories she had of her time with Randy, the start wasn't one of her finest moments. But then ending hadn't turned out too bad, and the overall memory was what really matters.

**Flashback – Hospital – 3 Days Earlier**

_Thoughts of Stacy and their conversation still filling her mind, she slammed her way into the room, coming head to head with Paul and not liking it one bit. If Stacy wanted to come back to him, she was going to have to do it another way, not at the stake of her sanity that was for sure._

"_Paul; do you mind getting the hell out of here for a little while? I need to talk to Randy and I don't want an audience."_

_Paul ducked out of dodge almost immediately, as if sensing as soon as she entered the room that he shouldn't be anywhere near her. She was a woman on a mission and Paul didn't want to get caught in the war, it was bad enough Stacy had thrown him into it to begin with. _

_When they were finally alone, Jackie took a seat in the chair directly beside where Randy now sat, as straightened as he would ever get._

"_Listen Jackie, if this anger is about earlier then I want to say—_

"_I don't care what you want to say Randy Keith Orton. You are going to listen to what I have to say for a change and then you can do whatever the hell you want. I am not going to be kicked out of this room again for something that some Angel did to you and then somehow got pinned on me."_

_As she took her breath, Randy thought he was allowed to finally speak. "I know, that is what I wanted to say before you cut me—_

"_I love you, you silly dumb idiot and I have all of this time. I didn't ask for it, but with all of the help you gave me, and the shock you have carried around with you for as long as I have known you, it just happened. I wanted to be friends, and now I want to be yours. Do you hear me, I want to be YOUR'S."_

_Randy just took it all in, afraid to speak knowing how pissed off she seemed to be at that moment. When it finally looked like she wasn't going to cut him off, he tried to speak again. "That is what I have been trying to tell you Jackie. I didn't want to kick you from the room. At least not after what I learned really happened. I didn't want to be an asshole; I wanted to be your knight in shining armor. I thought since you seem to like fairy tales, we could work past what I did and make one together. Don't you get it? I love you too."_

"_You what?" she choked out, not sure she had heard him correctly but knowing that her heart had just sped up to beats she knew weren't normal._

"_I said I love you too. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you, but it wasn't proper to make a move back then. After everything that happened to me after the accident with you, well now I think I can admit it without being slapped. Will you make a fairy tale ending with me Jackie?"_

_All she could do was nod at that point, all of her upset totally vanished and love totally filling her heart. Was all of this really happening to her, was he asking her to give him another shot and to really make something of what they both felt?_

"_I won't slap you Randy. I would never actually slap you."_

_She stretched herself across the bed then, allowing herself for the first time since she had gotten her sight back to really open up her heart to someone. As their lips touched, the same spark hit them, and little known to them, all of heaven finally rejoiced. _

As she continued to drive the long road back to her home, back to where the man of her dreams waited for her, she couldn't seem to do it quick enough. Things were finally going to work out, and she was going to get what she had been searching for her entire life. She had finally gotten the love of the right man, and knew this was real and not a dream any more.

* * *


	23. The Romantic Ending

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and along with the mortal fear of being sued, I only lay claim to the story idea and any real life similarities are completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Randy Orton watches as a new recruit to the RAW locker room has an unfortunate accident and steps in to help her. Will love bloom or are these two superstars only bound together through guilt?

**Additional Characters:** Shawn, Trish, Paul, Matt, Jeff and Stacy (as Angels on the Other Side) and some others. The main female lead is also a WWE superstar.

**Additional Information:** Fourth novel in the **Love United **Series.

**A/N:** First of all, this was a fun chapter to write as an ending because although I am married, I didn't get a Valentine's Day because money didn't permit at the time, but everyday in my house is pretty much Valentine's Day so it doesn't bother me anymore like it used too. But I had fun with this because I can imagine in my head my husband one day doing this, or at least reading this and getting a clue about women, but it is also written to let others live through them as well as some of you are obviously doing. Enjoy this ending, and get ready for the next story to start tomorrow. I will see you all in the thank you chapter that is coming up later today. Side note, this is also a song chapter, LOL so put up with it.

* * *

_**I never thought,  
That one day you'd be come a part of my life  
Still you were always with me  
When I lay my head down at night  
Could you really be here with me?  
Has my wish come true tonight?**_

The flowers long placed and the dinner ready and simmering on the stove awaiting her arrival, Randy took one last look around the house as he heard the car port opening to where she would soon park the car and come through the door to what was awaiting her.

All of the planning in the world couldn't have made the house look any better then it did at that moment. Low candlelight lit the house, to add to the illusion of something romantic. The flowers had taken only minutes to place, Shawn just getting the perfect amount to shower the house full of them.

For two wrestler's to put together this looked like someone had brought into a decorator but in the end, they had both come through and made this what it was, a walking dream. If this didn't make her happy then Randy didn't know what would. She was about to get what she had always wanted, she just didn't know it yet.

He hurried back to the kitchen and off to the side so she wouldn't see him as he heard her putting her key finally into the lock to open the door. There were flowers on the door step too, but he knew that she probably wouldn't be looking down as she tried to get in from the now colder weather.

He had imagined this day in his head so many times over the course of his life, but he never knew the face of the woman that would get the treatment. Now he knew, and he smiled to himself, knowing this one night could never again be repeated, not even in the best movie or novel based on their lives. It was for them and them only, and nothing could change the reaction that would come of it. Like a first kiss between two people in love, no one could every make it happen that way ever again.

"Randy are you home?" He heard her call out towards the back bedroom where he had been staying since being a part of her home. When she didn't get a response, at least not the one that she wanted, she finally realized that she was stepping on something. "Now what the hell is under my feet and what the hell happened to my house, there are no lights!"

It was then that she saw the note, the one that would proceed to tell her where to go in the house next. She flipped the paper open and as she read it, she finally took a look down at her feet, a smile curving her lips. The note had told her to follow the roses, and when she did, it would lead her to one of the things that awaited her.

_**Cuz now, now it seems  
I'm wide awake in this dream  
And I'll do, I'll do anything  
To stay here forever  
And if this is a dream  
I'm not going to wake up  
But if I'm awake I won't close my eyes again**_

She touched the rose petals to her hand and felt the softness, then bringing it to her face so she could take in the smell of the newly fallen flowers. She breathed in deeply and made her way slowly towards the stairs, careful still of her movements, not knowing that at that moment she was being watched by the man that had set all of this in motion for her.

She reached the top of the stairs and turned towards her bedroom or at least what had been her room, her place of solitude before the blinding accident not that far back. She entered her bedroom and saw the same flowers in a trail towards the bathroom, where candles awaited her. She stripped off her coat and her shoes and entered what seemed like a sweet haven away from the hell her life had recently become.

_Just what the heck is going on here?_ She asked herself quickly before stripping herself of her clothes and entering the bathroom, where her favorite wine was sitting in a glass on the counter. _Did Randy really go and do all of this?_

She got her answer rather quickly as she picked up the next note that was awaiting her in the same scrawl as the one before it. She knew it was his writing and didn't question again what was happening now.

She read the note aloud, taking in all of the work that had been to make her have a very relaxed time. This note even smelled like him, something she hadn't been ready for but happy enough to receive.

"_I prepared the bath for you and when you are ready, I will be waiting for you."_

She smiled as she lay in the bath water, wondering what he had planned next for her. In the privacy of the bathroom, albeit with the door open, she relaxed totally unaware that he had entered the room and was watching from afar as she enjoyed herself.

_**Though I feel like I'm flying  
I'm sure my feet are still on the ground  
Open my eyes, and it's amazing  
How my world has changed when I look around  
And it's like I found a road straight to heaven  
The road has lead me right here to you**_

What felt like hours later, she stood from the bath, wrapped the towel around her body and headed to where she saw the next note awaiting her on the bed, along with her pajama's and her robe. Things she hadn't worn for months and felt almost foreign looking at.

Dressing she picked up the note and read the next line, which would send her deeper into the plan that Randy had woven. She only hoped that now, she would finally be able to see him, and really get a feel for what he had in mind.

"_When your bath is done, come downstairs for your next surprise. Just follow the flowers if you don't remember the way."_

She did as he requested, taking the steps more quickly then she had coming up them. She had been teased long enough and wanted to see him and fall in love with him all over again.

Sliding into the kitchen as fast as her feet could carry her, she saw him finally, sitting at the table, her favorite meal of homemade spaghetti awaiting her, and complete with the cheese she always asked for. Smiling lightly she took her seat, silently willing him to finally speak so she would know this was really happening to her.

_**Cuz now, now it seems  
I'm wide awake in this dream  
And I'll do, I'll do anything  
To stay here forever  
And if this is a dream  
I'm not going to wake up  
But if I'm awake I won't close my eyes again**_

"Did you enjoy your bath? Was it the way you like to take it when you are alone here?" he asked quietly, afraid to speak any louder for fear he would ruin the way things were already going. He took a bite of his food as he waited for her response. He had never had the chance to do this for anyone else before, and doing it now made him a little more then nervous.

"I loved it thank you, and the roses all over the house were a nice touch. How ever did you plan all of this in such a short time since I was gone?"

"It felt a lot longer then it was really, something that would take pages to write if you get what I mean."

"What did I do to deserve this treatment Randy?"

He smiled then, and taking his wine glass and placing it together with hers, he finally answered her before they clinked glasses. "You brought me back from death, but you already know that. You also gave me more then I ever thought was possible from a person. I not only owe you my life, but I think you deserve a proper Valentine's Day too, even if it is a bit late."

He took his hand and placed it on top of hers then, both of them knowing that their food wasn't the thing they both wanted anymore, and it was just icing on the cake. He had so much to say to her, and he wondered if he could get it all out making sense.

"You didn't have to do this Randy, I'm just happy we are together now."

Not letting go of her hand for fear that if he did, he would never have the chance to hold it again, he held on for dear life while talking.

_**Everything I'll ever need,  
Is standing right here in front of me  
You've given more than ill ever ask for  
Now all I can do  
Is give forever to you?**_

"Do you remember when I asked you to let me in and be your knight in shining armor?" he asked lightly taking a slower approach to what he wanted to do then what was running through his head.

She nodded and that allowed him to continue. "Well I know how much you love fairy tales, and if you look below you, there is a book that I want you to open. I had it made the day I left the hospital and have been looking for the right time to give it to you."

She looked down and was taken aback as she read the title to the book below her. "To have and to have not, the story of Randy and Jackie." She read aloud, and then looking up her eyes full of tears and light she asked him the next question that came to mind. "How does it turn out?"

"If you open the book, and see what is below you, then you will know your answer to that question."

Following his lead and doing what he asked of her, she slipped the book open with her hands, and instantly saw the ring. It shone up at her like a bulb in a dark room, something obviously planned by the cunning Randy in his idea to give her this night. "Is this what I think it is?"

_**Cuz now, now it seems  
I'm wide awake in this dream**_

"If you want it to be it is. So I am going to take a huge chance here and ask you something I should have asked you the minute I got sight of you." He stood from the chair, and getting down on his knees in front of her chair took the ring in his hand, prepared for the final step in their journey. "Jackie Gayda, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Her eyes lit up with tears then, and nodding her head yes, she laughed, trying to will her voice to speak again, after what seemed like ages of not doing so. Why was it that the one time she wanted to talk she couldn't?

"What does all that head movement mean baby, I mean I don't know what you are trying to tell me."

"It means YES Randy; of course I will marry you." She immediately let him slip the ring on her finger before getting to her feet and embracing him in the tightest hug she had ever been able to give. Within seconds, he picked her up off her feet and with a huge smile on his face, which was as tear stained and lit up at hers he headed towards the stairs.

"I am going to take you to the last part of the Valentine's Day Surprise; I hope you are ready for it."

She breathed out slowly and then she answered him, ending the story the way they both knew it had to be ended. "I am ready for anything as long as it is with you and only with you."

_**Cuz now, now it seems  
I'm wide awake in this dream  
And I'll do, I'll do anything  
To stay here forever  
And if this is a dream  
I'm not going to wake up  
But if I'm awake I won't close my eyes again**_

* * *

**A/N2:** The song is called **Awake In A Dream** and it is by **Kalan Porter** who was our second **Canadian Idol.**


	24. The Thank You Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and along with the mortal fear of being sued, I only lay claim to the story idea and any real life similarities are completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Randy Orton watches as a new recruit to the RAW locker room has an unfortunate accident and steps in to help her. Will love bloom or are these two superstars only bound together through guilt?

**Additional Characters:** Shawn, Trish, Paul, Matt, Jeff and Stacy (as Angels on the Other Side) and some others. The main female lead is also a WWE superstar.

**Additional Information:** Fourth novel in the **Love United **Series.

**A/N:** This is the part where I thank everyone that reviewed, and those that didn't and won't until this story is long over. So as before, just scan for your name, read what I have to say to you and then ride on over to the next story when it is posted.

* * *

Latisha C: _What do you say when you have already said it all? Thank you for being a pleasure to write for, and for also giving all of my stories a chance and for understand my shattered brain. Also thank you for the reviews, and when I get famous, if I ever do, you get the first dedication, after my husband of course. I can't wait to read more from you and your amazing conversation stories. _

MarTW: _You are a first time reviewer of my stuff, so I haven't had a chance to say anything to you before. Thank you for taking the time to read my stories for as long as you did and I hope to see you back with the next one. I hope you liked the woman I chose and I hope you like what happens next with everyone. Thank you for the reviews, they do mean a lot._

Phoenix-Satori10: _I think you are another one where I have run out of things to say, but again like Latisha before you, you get a special dedication in whatever book I eventually publish. Thank you for the support through this series and I hope I can keep you interested as we go on into Book 5. Keep up the wonderful reviews, and the wonderful writing and you will see me again real soon._

Dana1: _Again I believe you are another first timer for my writing. I don't know what caught your eye to get you into my stuff, but thank you for taking the time to read it and review it. No the woman wasn't a Sue but eventually I am going to have to do that because for this series I am running out of good women I actually believe are good talent on top of looks. I hope to see you around for the next one but if I don't, stay well and see you around. Thanks again from the bottom of my heart. _

J3r1ch0h0lic4eva: _You pretty much nailed the woman right on the first chapter and I didn't even mention anything about her at least to my knowledge, so good for you to be able to see through it and really think about whom it was. It was nice seeing someone nail it right off the bat. I don't think I have seen you much in the review box, but maybe with the next story I will see you back again. If not thank you for everything you did to make this a success and take care of yourself!_

Jess420: _Well if you kept reading you know she got her sight back, but if you didn't, then thank you for at least taking the time to read a few chapters and let me know what you thought. If I don't see you around again, thank you for the reviews on this story and the other story you reviewed and take care of yourself. It means a lot with the time you took to read this. _

huntersgirl: _You are another one that has gone the whole series with me and I am a loss for words for. I apologize for that but I will get the main thing out the way, thank you very much for the ongoing support and I hope I can get you back into Book 5. It means a lot all of the time you spent reading this and really getting into it, and I think you will do the same for the next story. I hope you are well and staying warm if you live in a cold place. Keep on smiling and know you have my eternal thanks for all of the reviews._

litachk9: _I always think it is great when someone does this in my stories "OMG" it has to be the best thing I can hear when I am writing the story. It means I did something that made your jaw drop and you need to know more. I like how much you get into this series and if I haven't said it enough, thank you very much and I will see you around for Book five._

April Orton: _Well it doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure out why you chose to read my story but none the less I am thankful for the time you spent to read and let me know what you thought. I wanted to do a proper Randy story and in the end I think I did that. If you didn't get a chance to read the rest of it, I hope you are doing well and if you see this, just know how thankful I really am to you for however many reviews you gave. _

XtremeDiva22: _Another girl I am at a loss for words for. I think after spending the last five stories together and about to go on another ride with the next one, one can not have enough things to say without repeating themselves. It means a lot how much faith you put in me to make a good story and how much you got into it. I hope I can keep doing that for you and the others that read and reviewed this and I hope to see your excited self in my email box with a review again real soon. See you for book five and I hope you are keeping well. _

bkerbunny: _The bunny story! Now you are the only one I can shout that out too that really gets it, unless other people read what I said to you here and got a good laugh from my evil bunny. None the less, if I ever run out of things to say, which I have with you and all of your support, well I can say that and still get a rise. Thank you for the support and all of the reviews, and believe me, I like it when you have to review like four chapters all at once, it fills up my box and makes me feel special. So thank you very much and keep up the good reading and I will do my best to keep making entertaining writing._

Princess-Muse v2.0: _I think this is the one time you could actually sign in to review me in this story, or pretty close to it. I am glad you can finally do that, at least I hope you can, and I hope that life is treating you well. I hope to see some more talented writing coming from you real soon because I know you can do it and you keep my ass going when I want to give up. Thank you for the support and see you again real soon with a full email box I am sure. I think you missed the whole ending. LOL Take care girlfriend, and get writing!_

harmoni9: _First of all thank you for reading the story before this one, and for feeling something throughout the story, you got what I was trying to do and it is nice to know that. I also thank you for everything you did to review this story and read it, and well I hope to see you around for the next story. Keep on smiling and I hope you are doing well. _

kandiland: _Another one I have run out of things to say too. Actually there is one thing I can mention, thank you for picking up on the title of the first book that Shawn mentioned in the later chapters and also for noticing negative Nancy, I wanted someone to comment on those and you came through for me as usual again. Thank you so much for all of your support and I hope to see you for book 5 where I can run out of things to say in the thank you notes again!_

Tink2:_ Thank you for making your appearance in the reviews, I was wondering what happened to you. I gave away the ending to you when the story was done on the last one and didn't know you hadn't already read it, and for that I am sorry but there will be no giveaway ever again, thanks for the support and keep up your amazing writing. Long live the happy in love writers. Hope to see you around for book five._

Just Hanhan: _You gave me two reviews at the time of this writing and I thank you for that but the first one was a code I didn't quite get, so you might have to come back and review the new story when I write it just so you can tell me what it meant. Thank you for being interested in it and I hope to see you around for book five. Take care of yourself and thanks again, it does mean a lot._

**To anyone that Reviews this When it's Over – Or Someone I Forgot To Thank**

_Thank you all very much for the time spent to read the story, even with its long length, it means a lot to me that you all took this much time to read through something of mine and if I ever get the chance to personally thank you all face to face I will. You give me the energy I need to keep writing, even when I've done it three times in one day. Thank you for the support and the reviews and for just plain liking what I wrote and I hope to see you all around for the next story. If there was someone I forgot to mention in the list above that had reviewed I am sorry, my glasses went missing and it's a bitch to sit here and copy and past names. I think I got you all but if I didn't, you know how much you mean to me and how much I enjoy taking you on the ride of your life. Keep being who you are and then everyone will be great. Take care of yourselves and see you real soon for the next story!_

* * *


End file.
